Go With It
by dysfunctionaldilusion
Summary: Draco hated his job. His boss was horrible. His mother was ill. His best friend was an annoying roommate. A confused meeting at St. Mungo's leads Draco asking the last person he wanted help from to go with it to make his mother happy. Lucky for him, his boss may be horrible but she was helpful when it counts. She'll remember this favor. Unfortunately, so will his mother.
1. Elephant

He hated the sound of his feet hitting the floor as he ran down the hall. It reminded Draco of the sound of stampeding elephants. That's what happens when you are late and your boss is stubborn about those things. Stupid bitch, he thought. He slammed the stack of papers and coffee cup on his desk and sat. The door next to the desk opened.

"You're late, Draco. Zabini called from the Accidents and Catastrophes. We have to go to St. Mungo's at 10 to interview the no longer comatose auror for finalizing the paperwork. He can speak and understand English but can only read French for some reason. He also believes it's 1830 too. Harry gave the go ahead," She said.

"Yes, Ms. Granger," He sighed. "So I have to go with you?"

"Yes. Holly is on maternity so you have to double as my secretary and aide to all projects. Lucky you," She said. "Oh, and you get extra pay for it."

The door slammed shut and the phone rang. He hated this muggle device out of all the ones implemented into the Ministry. "Yes, lucky me," Draco muttered and picked up the phone. "This is Draco Malfoy at Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Hermione Granger's office speaking. How can I assist you?"

* * *

He didn't see her again until she exited her office at 9:45. She kept on walking, calling behind her, "Let's go Draco! The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can eat lunch. There's this new cafe in Diagon Alley I want to try."

Draco grabbed his bag and trotted after her. He finally caught up with her at the floos. "Is it just today you have to be late for everything?"

"You know Blaise. He's chatty on the phone. I don't understand how he got such a job in Accidents and Catastrophes out of all the departments and openings," Draco said. "Also St. Mungo's called about five minutes before you left your cave to give the details on this visit."

Granger narrowed her eyes. "And you couldn't have told me this beforehand?"

"I had just hung up the phone with Healer Cantermitt when you said it was time to leave. I haven't had the opportunity to say anything to you," he said. His voice had a clear annoyed hint to it.

Granger stood there quietly. "Well, are you going to tell me what he said?"

"He will meet us at the floos to take us to Thickey to see Mr. Hamline and will be present during the process," Draco explained.

"Hamline?" Granger questioned. "I thought his name was Shakesmen?"

Draco nodded. "It is. Allan Shakesman is his real name but he also believes he is Vladimir Hamline, a Lord in the court. Cantermitt says to not question any story he tells. The man has a violent rage too."

She grabbed a handful of powder. "He can't be that bad. St. Mungo's Hospital!" The green flames swallowed her.

"He can't be that bad," Draco mimicked in a high voice. "Pfft. She's not ready for this."

His boss was standing awkwardly in the hall next to a short, round man when Draco exited the floo. The man walked over and greeted him. "Mr. Malfoy, it's nice that you could assist Ms. Granger today. Vlad has started to calm down but moments happen. There is also the situation about—"

Draco interrupted the doctor. "We can discuss _that_ matter after the situation with Mr. Hamline is taken care of."

"Shakesman," Granger muttered under her breath.

Healer Cantermitt caught it though. "Please do refrain from calling him Allan Shakesman. It is one phrase we do know triggers his outbursts. It has been a record three days since he has had one. Do not ruin it, Ms. Granger."

She scoffed. "How could I ruin it?"

"By being your normal, pushy, obnoxious self," Draco murmured.

"I heard that, Malfoy," She sneered. "Refrain from such comments or I will fire you. Now, Healer Cantermitt, could you please lead us to _Mr. Hamline_."

The small healer nodded and led them to Thickey Ward. Draco cautiously looked around as they walked through it. "No one is going to hurt you, Malfoy," She told him. He rolled his eyes but said nothing. How little she knew.

They found the auror on his bed. Allan Shakesman was a thin man with long, greying brown hair. His face looked that of a late fifty year old's and not one of a man in his mid-thirties. He had been in a coma for five years after being hit with a _bombarda_. Draco was amazed the man wasn't dead when he had first heard of the incident. It had happened at a small raid in Brighton. Looking at the sad man, Draco was relieved the auror had no family but his mother who suffered from an illness similar to a muggle disease called dementia.

Granger tried to approach the hunched over man but Cantermitt held her back and nodded to Draco. "Good morning, Lord Hamline. Lovely day we are having, no?"

The auror's head slowly rose. The empty blue eyes met equally empty grey ones. "Tis true. Who might you be? I have but no relatives to speak."

"A friend of Healer Cantermitt and an equal friend to you. My name is," He glanced over to Cantermitt. They hadn't discussed if their real names should be used. Luckily, Cantermitt understood and shook his head. "Leo Winthrop," He pointed over to Hermione. "And that is my colleague, Annabelle Dewey."

Granger groaned at his choices in names. The auror looked over at her. "It it seems your lady has taken ill."

Granger glared. "Excuse me—"

Draco cut her off quickly. "Afraid not, Lord Hamline. That just happens to be how she acts. She's quite the fiery one."

He nodded. "She must not be popular during the Season."

Granger looked bewildered. "Season! Just who—"

"Please ignore her, Lord Hamline. She will only take notes and refrain from talking," Draco looked directly at her for that last part.

"Of course Mr. Winthrop. Please call me Vladimir. Lord Hamline is too formal for such a conversation," Vladimir said.

Draco nodded. "Vladimir, what is the last thing you remember before waking up here?"

"I remember a flashing light and screaming. The man who cast the spell had on a mask with bars across the mouth and a black hooded cloak on. I fear I had no looking at the man's face for those reasons," He explained.

"And you remember for sure the man in the hooded cape and mask was the one to cast the spell?"

Vladimir nodded.

"Were you with anyone? A partner perhaps?"

Vladimir thought for a moment. "The likelihood is great I was. Alas, I cannot remember who though. There were others in the room but my eyes were only focused on the main causing me harm."

"Room?" Granger questioned.

Vladimir looked at her suspiciously. "Yes a room. Vaulted ceilings and giant windows of color along with red drapes decorating the stone walls is how one would describe."

She scribbled a quick note and showed it to Draco. _He was found in a courtyard with Mulligan's body a few meters away. Anders never mentioned a room. Fulton was guarding the door._ "Vladimir, do the names Mulligan, Anders, and Fulton sound of relevance to you?"

He nodded. "I remember calling for a Mulligan. The hooded, masked man yelled at an Anders. Another screamed 'We were friends, Fulton'. Does that help with your findings?"

Draco glanced at her. She nodded. "It does, Vladimir. Those were the men you were with."

He slowly nodded, "Anything else? It should be time for tea, correct Healer Cantermitt?"

"That is right, Vladimir. Time to say goodbye to Mr. Winthrop and Ms. Dewey," Cantermitt told the deranged auror.

Vladimir got up and shook Draco's hand. "It was an honor to meet you, Mr. Winthrop. I do hope we don't have to meet again. I don't like you much; however, you have my respect," He turned to Granger and kissed her hand. "I wish you luck at the Season, Ms. Dewey. I don't like you much either and hope we never meet again."

Granger smiled. "Likewise, Lord Hamline."

She grabbed Draco's hand and beckoned the healer to follow. "Now, Mr. Malfoy. It is time to discuss—"

"Draco!" A loud shriek split his ears.

He slowly turned and smiled. "Hello mother."

He glanced over and saw his boss's widened eyes and the healer's rosey cheeks. Apparently, his mother is what needed to be discussed.

Narcissa Malfoy hugged her son. "Draco, darling, have you come to take me home? The healer said I am well enough to leave. I'm ready to go, darling. You never came to visit me enough."

Draco turned to the healer. "That is what I have been trying to tell you, Mr. Malfoy. There isn't any forms of treatment left for your mother. The one potion a day is it. There is no point to keep her here in Thickey either. You will have to stay with her though. She's still not fit to be on her own. I'm afraid a house elf can only do so much. Perhaps she will get better with time and better company, or the gain of company," the healer said pointedly.

"My bags are packed, and we can go home to the Manor. I'm sure your father will be excited to see me. It was a shame he hadn't come to visit. Knowing Lucius he was busy doing his things," She chuckled quietly.

"Mum," Draco said softly, "Dad's in Azkaban. He has been for the past seven years, and we don't even live in the Manor anymore. We moved into one of the smaller properties out by the Channel a couple hours from London before you came to the hospital."

Narcissa's face fell. "Oh. Well that was always a lovely property. It felt nice and homey since it was small," Narcissa looked over and finally noticed Hermione. Her face instantly brightened again. "Draco, you never told me you had a lady in your life."

The two blushed hard. "I am not with your son," Hermione said curtly.

Narcissa's face fell again. "But...but...Draco? Draco tell me she is joking? Draco you can't be alone forever. You have to be happy, Draco. I want to see you get married! Draco, tell me she just has a horrible sense of humor!"

Draco glared at Granger. He then looked at Healer Cantermitt for assistance. He waved a nurse over. "Narcissa, go get a cup of tea with Henrietta. Draco will get your bags."

The woman nodded and left with the nurse. Healer Cantermitt turned back to them. "You have one more shot. I'm going to go finish filling out the paperwork. Is there anyone I need to contact?"

"Please owl Theodore Nott and have him come to pick up her things and take them home and wait for us," Draco told him. The healer nodded and walked away. He turned his focus back to his annoyed company. "She's going to ask again and I need you to go with it, Granger. Please. I'll work extra hard. Six days a week even but not late since mother is coming home."

"What do you mean go with it? What did Cantermitt mean you, probably collectively us, have one more shot? What is wrong with your mother?" She questioned.

Draco sighed. "Look, the details of my mother's condition is none of your business. All you need to know is that she has been here for almost six years, has a memory problem, and that 'tea' is really a potion that'll make her forget what just happened because it was too stressful for her. That little tantrum before the nurse took her away? Pretty much a warning that she was about to shut down. I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend for like the next two hours. We'll take her to lunch at that place you were talking about and then you shall escort us to my home. From there you will leave and tomorrow we will be boss and secretary again.

"She won't remember you as my girlfriend. It's not possible to my knowledge with this potion we give her unless her mind is turning around or she has too much. It is designed for her to forget certain aspects of a time. All I ask is that you pretend for the next two hours or so and give me the rest of the day off so she can adjust. Please," Draco explained and begged her.

She smirked. "Is it bad part of me loves hearing you beg?" She paused for a moment to think.

Narcissa reappeared with nurse Henrietta. "Draco! Are you here to pick me up?"

"Yes mother."

Narcissa smiled and looked at Granger. "Draco, who is this?" Her eyes widened. "Is she your girlfriend? You never told me you had a special lady in your life during your visits."

Draco glanced over at Granger. "This is—"

"Hermione Granger," She shook Narcissa's hand. "I am your son's girlfriend."

Narcissa cheered. "Oh wonderful! Draco is such a lonely guy. He only has Theo and Blaise. Too much masculinity will do horrors to the mind. He needs a more feminine side. I hope you've helped him with his emotions."

"Mother!"

Granger chuckled. "He still needs a little work. We want to take you to lunch before taking you home. A new place has opened in Diagon Alley," She explained.

Narcissa nodded. "That sounds wonderful. How are my bags getting home?"

"Theo is coming by to take them hope," Draco piped up.

Healer Cantermitt came back. "You are all set to go, Mrs. Malfoy. Your son just needs to sign this and you are free to go."

She nodded as Draco signed. "Why is Theo getting my bags? I do love the boy but he is not our servant."

"Do call him our servant to his face," Draco chuckled. "It will be funny. Theo actually lives with me...us. Serving is a form of his rent."

Narcissa chuckled. "Of course. Bet your father isn't too fond of that though. Always thought of him as more of a pet. You'll love the Manor, Hermione. It is a beautiful home."

Granger paled at the memories she had of the place. "We don't live at the Manor anymore, mother. We moved to the house near the Channel a couple hours from London before you came here, and father is in Azkaban," Draco repeated for the second time.

"Oh," Narcissa said sadly.

"Don't look down, Narcissa. This is a good day," Granger reassured her as they approached the floo.

Narcissa smiled. "It is. I can finally leave this place and I find out my son has a girlfriend. We must celebrate!"


	2. Ferret

Draco was nervous the whole time they sat in the cafe. It was on the same level as whenever he saw a ferret. "Could you please quit tapping your foot so much, Draco? It is rather annoying," His mother asked.

"You noticed he does that too?" Hermione asked. "I know he does it when he's nervous and anxious."

"Yes!" Narcissa agreed. Draco stopped and glared between the two women. "Draco, darling, please catch me up on the past...three years?"

"Almost six," He corrected and took a bite of his sandwich, "And I don't know what you want me to say, mother."

"What do you and Hermione do?"

"We work at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Hermione spoke up. "We work in the same office, and it was where we reconnected and formed our relationship. We went to Hogwarts together but weren't friends then."

"What house were you in?" Hermione looked at her curiously. Narcissa's eyes widened. "I am terribly sorry, Hermione dear, if we have met before. This memory thing is a pain. Can't remember much unless it was something of true meaning in a non-stressful environment."

Hermione nodded. "I was in Gryffindor."

Narcissa looked over at her quiet son. "You used to make fun of her, didn't you?" She turned back to Hermione. "I may not remember ever meeting you, if I did, but I do remember hearing about you." She cleared her throat and said in a high voice, "Granger did this. Granger did that. I hate that brilliant Granger and her atrocious hair. She's just too smart for a Gryffindor. She's a muggleborn and smarter than me. Granger punched me in the nose."

She groaned. "I swear he complained about you as much as Harry Potter, but he said nicer things about you."

"Mother," Draco moaned. Hermione blushed.

"I can remember some things, dear," She said. "I'm not completely lost. Now, how are my second and third sons?"

"Blaise and Theo are good. Blaise works in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Theo does whatever he wants and, as I said earlier, lives with us. Blaise stays with with us during the week too and goes to Italy from Friday after work and returns Monday morning for work. He stays with his mum. Both are as alone as ever," Draco explained.

"So I am about to go live in a bachelor pad," Narcissa blantly said. She glanced over at Hermione. "Do come and visit, Hermione. You simply cannot leave me with those boys by myself. I will simply go mad. Once all three were at the Manor and Lucius was gone for two weeks for a business trip. It was a disaster! Those three are quite the group."

Hermione nodded but refrained from saying a word. Lunch continued on civilly. Draco glanced down at his watch. "I believe it is time to take you home mother. Hermione has to get back to work, and she wanted to help get you settled in."

Narcissa smiled over at the girl. "You do wonders for him. Let's go home. I'm getting tired."

* * *

Draco was the first one to step through the floo. He figured it would be the easiest way to get home. He was greeted with the sight of Theo laying on the couch upside down with his legs kicked up on the back asleep. His mouth hung open and snores came out. Narcissa stepped out of the floo, followed by Granger.

"Oh my," Narcissa gasped. Granger had a similar expression.

Draco pulled his wand out. "Sometimes I regret letting him stay because he feels he owns everything," Theo's leg kicked in the air. "I have told him countless times not to act like dog. Now he has to suffer."

"What?" The two woman asked.

Draco pointed his wand at his best friend. " _Aguamenti_."

A stream of water shot from Draco's wand and straight into Theo's face. Theo quickly woke up and fell off the couch. " _Scourgify_. Theo, mother is home."

Theo glanced over to the trio in front of the fireplace. He smiled and scurried over to hug Narcissa. "You had a lot of bags to bring back. I never realized one must still be very fashion forward at a hospital."

Narcissa giggled. "Oh, Theo, you are still ever the charmer. Draco tells me you stay here just sitting on your bum all day. I hope you know that if you don't get a job, you will help me with whatever."

Theo cringed but nodded. Theo looked over at the others, but his eyes widened when he saw Hermione Granger standing quietly behind the Malfoys. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here, Granger? I didn't know you made house calls to check on your employees."

Narcissa glanced between the three. "You mean you've never met, Hermione?"

"Oh I've met Granger before," Theo said seriously, "And I've heard tons about her too."

Draco paled and Granger glared at her secretary. Narcissa chuckled. "All good things from Draco about his girlfriend."

Theo gaped at the woman. "I'm sorry, did you say Draco's girlfriend?"

Narcissa's smile fell. Draco kicked his friend in the back of the leg. "Our relationship is fairly new. I've only ever met Theodore as Draco's co-worker," Granger spoke up. The Slytherin boys looked at her, clearly forgetting she was still there. "We haven't had the time to break the news to everyone. To be honest, it was a fluke that you and I even met today. Draco and I wanted more time to explore our relationship with only our ideals in mind."

Narcissa nodded. "Of course. I completely understand."

She looked at the boys. "I should be heading back to work. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Draco," She turned back to Narcissa. "It was lovely to meet you, Narcissa."

"And same to you, Hermione," She left through the floo. "Where is my room?"

"Same one you always occupy, Mother," Draco said.

Narcissa nodded. "I am going to go lay down. Please make sure I am up at four."

"I'll have Mitzy bring you a cup of tea," Draco said.

Once Narcissa was out of the room and down the hall a ways, Theo turned to his best friend. "What the fuck Draco? What the fuck!" he yelled.

Draco sat down on the couch. "Mitzy!"

A small house-elf appeared. "Master Draco called for Mitzy."

"Could you please get Theo and I two glasses of firewhiskey, and give my mother a cup of her special tea?" he asked.

The elf nodded and went to grab her masters their drinks. Theo sat across from his friend. "You have to explain to me what just happened. It must be serious if you call for firewhiskey."

Draco sighed and took a large gulp of his drink. "Granger's normal partner that helps her is on maternity leave so I am both the secretary and the helper. We had to go to St. Mungo's to interview a guy and as we were leaving mother found us. Her and the healer said that there isn't anything left to do for her so she needed to come home. She asked if Granger and I were together, and Granger said no, which led to her freaking out. One forgetful tea and horrible request later, she asked the same question again and Granger is my girlfriend.

"We went out to lunch and brought her here. Granger let me have the rest of the day off but I now owe her big time. I had Mitzy give her the tea so she'll forget Granger," he explained.

"I know when she wakes up she'll be out of it, but come tomorrow, how do you know she'll forget?" Theo asked.

"That's the point of the tea. This cup will make sure she won't remember Granger."

"But what if she does remember? You'll be screwed if she does."

"Trust me, she won't. If she does, you can name my first born."


	3. Fox

Draco didn't like how his mother was acting at breakfast. Theo called her a fox. Draco didn't know if he meant that in the sly sense or she looked "foxy". He didn't want to know either way. Draco kissed his mother on the cheek. "I have to go to work now. I'll be back around five or six. Theo will be here to take care of you. Get in contact with me if an emergency appears."

Narcissa nodded. "Of course, Draco dear. I will see you soon enough."

"Good-bye mother! Try to keep Theo off the nicer pieces of furniture," Draco hollered before he stepped into the floo.

"I heard that you arse!" Draco heard back. He chuckled before throwing the floo powder down.

He stepped out and glanced at his watch. If he kept at the pace he was going, he would be five minutes early. That would show Granger. He hopped onto the lift and headed down. His boss wasn't in her office when he arrived. He smirked to himself and sat down. Five minutes later she arrived. "Well this is a surprise."

"I want to make sure I have a jump start on things before leaving late tonight," he said.

Her face scrunched up. "Why would you leave late? Your shift goes from 8 to 4."

"Because of yesterday."

She laughed. "You think I would trade that favor in by having you do extra work?" He slowly nodded. "What an idiot."

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Draco was ready for something to go wrong. The morning had gone too perfect. Nothing ever went this good for him. The sound of clicking heels coming down the hallway caught his attention. Yes, many women in the ministry wore heels, but the sound told the story of a woman walking with great confidence. He only knew two women who walked like that, and one was still in her office right next to him.

Narcissa smiled when she rounded the corner and saw her son. "Draco, is it time for your lunch break? I was hoping we could go to that quaint little cafe again. It was absolutely divine."

The office door opened. "Draco, I need you to reschedule my lunch meeting."

"Hermione!" Narcissa exclaimed. Granger stopped and stared at the woman. Draco realized what his mother had just said. "Hermione, darling, you should come to lunch with Draco and I since you cancelled your lunch meeting. We had such a divine time yesterday."

Granger opened her mouth and closed it again. She looked to Draco. Another figure rounded the corner. "Don't just leave me like that, Narcissa!" Theo said. He glanced over and saw the two shocked figures. "Hello Draco, Granger."

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "You were napping on the couch like a stray. I left a note. Shall the four of us go to lunch now?"

"You head onto the floo, Narcissa. I need to speak to Draco and Theo for a moment," Granger smiled. Narcissa nodded and walked off. Granger glared between the two Slytherin men. Draco was paler than normal. Theo was smiling.

"If it's a boy, his name will be Theodore Jr."

Granger looked at him strangely. "I'm sorry?"

"Theo, you and I would have to be married for him to be junior," Draco sighed.

"Fine, Theodore or Theodore II will work," Theo compromised. Granger looked between them. "I told Draco last night that there is always the chance that his mother will remember because even though the tea takes away certain memories, its medical properties also help strengthen it. Plus she drank it twice in one day, which can lead to effect blocks. Anyway, Draco said she wouldn't and bet the name of his first child on it."

Granger looked impressed. "What if he has a girl?"

"Malfoys always have boys," Draco piped up.

"She could be Hermione Jr.," Theo wiggled her eyebrows.

Granger's face contorted. "Pig. So what are we going to do?"

Draco stared at his boss. "Pardon?"

"I think she means that she wants to know what happens now since your mother remembers her," Theo interjected. Draco glared at his friend. "I think I'll just be quiet but stay so I know what's going on."

Draco turned his attention back to his boss. "We can always tell her the truth," he sighed. "I know yesterday was already tough enough and I know you're not a fan of me. I'm not going to let you put yourself through the ringer for me or my mother."

Hermione stared at him. "Did you just tell me that you weren't going to let me do something? Are you serious, Draco Malfoy? You do not tell me what to do. We are going to lunch with your mother and have a nice time. Then Sunday you are going to send her off to tea with her friends or acquaintances, reminding her that you want our relationship a secret, and then at one I will show up so you, Nott, and I can come up with a plan. Does this sound acceptable?"

Draco gulped. "Do I even have a choice?"

"Of course you do," she stated. "You just have to remember that in all actuality your mother's sanity is at stake. Now let's go before she comes back for us."

She walked out of the office leaving Draco stunned and Theo amused. "Did she just pretty much agree to go with this?"

Theo nodded. "You should send her muffin basket," Theo suggested. "Or a fruit basket, or a jelly and jam one."

"What?"

"Muggles send those, and flowers, chocolates, money, and other forms of food, to people as forms of 'thank you' and apologies," he explained.

"How do you know this?"

"Muggle TV."

"Since when have you seen muggle TV?"

"Since I had it installed in my room," Theo said. "Muggles have some interesting shows. What are called reality TV shows are my favorite. They depict the everyday lives of muggles. It's fascinating! Did you know that fighting between two females is called a cat fight? Bloody fantastic stuff."

* * *

Theo and Narcissa kept up the conversation during lunch. Every now and then Granger would put in a comment but otherwise refrained from speaking. Draco stayed just as quiet. He didn't understand how his mother remembered her. Maybe she was finally healing. Moreso, he didn't understand why she would help him.

Seven years after the war, Draco and Granger weren't any closer to being friends than they were before. They were now well acquainted, considering he was her secretary, and she had forgiven him for his past discretions. Still, none of that should have led to the favor she was doing for him.

"Doesn't that sound lovely, Draco?"

Draco looked up from his sandwich. "Sorry, I was spacing out. What did you say mother?"

"I said that we should throw a party when the summer solstice comes in a month. We can invite everyone," Narcissa said.

"Mother, most of your former acquaintances are either dead, in prison, or on the continent. There are not enough left here for you to throw a party," Draco explained.

Narcissa shook her head. "I didn't mean them, son. I meant all other people. It will be a nice celebration of peace. Maybe we could make it a charity event."

"That's a lovely idea, Narcissa," Granger commented.

The two women and Theo, who called himself a party conesiur after all the tips, tricks, and ideas he had learned from muggle shows, began discussing the ideas they had for such a party. He slowly drifted back into listening to their conversation.

"You and I should go shopping sometime, Hermione," Narcissa said. "I haven't been shopping in so long, and it would be nice to go with another girl."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Oh, um, I don't know…"

"Hermione isn't the biggest fan of shopping, mother," Draco heard himself saying. "The only things she likes shopping for are books, food, and things for her old cat, Crookshanks."

Hermione scoffed. "I shop for more than just those three things."

"I didn't say that. I said things you _like_ shopping for," Draco clarified. "You go to Flourish & Blotts every other Friday after work. You are subscribed to the muggle boxes that are suppose to appear on your doorstep once a month. You also order a box of cat things from the menagerie each month."

"How…" Hermione trailed off. She glanced down. "I have a meeting in twenty minutes. It was lovely to see you again, Narcissa. Perhaps some weekend we could go shopping, but not this upcoming one. It was nice to see you again, Theo. I'll see you back at work, Draco."

Draco watched her scurry off into a crowd without letting any of them say good-bye. He could hear his mother and Theo ask questions but completely ignored them. Why had she ran off? He thought lunch had been going well. Maybe she decided against helping him.

He looked back at his mother. Her complexion was better than the day before. Color was returning to her cheeks and life in her eyes. Perhaps Theo was right; maybe she was getting better. He didn't know what the cause for it was, but he hoped it never went away. Maybe Granger had an idea. He would have to ask her on Sunday because she was probably going to be in meetings all day.


	4. Peacock

Draco paced in front of the floo waiting for Granger to arrive. His mother had left an hour before to meet up with Priscilla Parkinson and Zara Zabini. "Can you please stop, Draco? It's weird not seeing you strutting like a peacock," Theo groaned from his spot on the couch. "Granger is going to show up any moment and will still be willing to help you."

"That's what I don't understand," Draco groaned. "I don't get why she would help with this. Granger doesn't need to deal with this."

"I've told you before, Malfoy, that you do not boss me around. I can make my own decisions," he heard her say. He slowly turned around and made eye contact with Hermione Granger. He hadn't heard the floo.

"I didn't mean it like that, Granger."

"Then how did you mean it?"

Draco stayed silent. "You screwed yourself over," Theo cackled.

"Still don't have a job, Nott?" Granger asked.

"Still trying to prove yourself to blondie here?" Theo retorted. She stayed silent. "You play such a dangerous game with a snake and you get bit. Remember that."

"A lioness stalks her prey before going pouncing. It would do you some good to remember that," she said. Theo nodded in agreeance.

Draco watched his best friend and boss get along. He had been trying for years to get Granger to not be snippy with him. Theo succeeded in his third meeting with her. Draco couldn't lie and say he wasn't a wee jealous of his friend.

"Can we just focus on the issue at hand?" Draco asked.

Granger nodded and sat next to Theo. Draco sat across from them. All three stayed silent. Draco didn't want to talk first because he didn't know what to say. She was the one who called for this meeting. Not him. Theo broke the silence. "How is this going to work for you two? Narcissa is going to figure it out eventually."

"Well, we will just have to break up before she gets suspicious," Draco said.

He looked to her. She had her chin resting in her hand. "I don't think your mother would believe we would have just some pity break up. No we have to make this believable. We'd have to do it in front of her."

Draco was lost. Theo was not. "I need to go make a floo call," he said suddenly and rushed out of the room. Granger and Draco sat in awkward silence. They didn't bother to say a word to each other. Even though she had forgiven him and he worked for her, they tried to keep their socialization to a minimum.

Ten minutes later Theo returned. "Granger, how many vacation days do you have?"

"I don't know," she answered.

" About 150," Draco answered at the same time.

Theo glanced between them. Neither of them truly noticed what either of them had said. "Okay. Well, Draco, your mother just got out of the hospital after being there for almost six years. She needs a vacation. You know Blaise's side business?"

Draco nodded but Granger shook her head. "Blaise's job at the Ministry is him paying off a debt. He runs wizard resorts around the world. Anyway, his last day is next week and his debt will be fully paid so he can manage his resorts and hotels full time. We are going to go stay at his brand new one in the Pacific. There all of us can have a much needed vacation. Towards the end, we'll stage a large fight between you two and Hermione will leave after you break up," Theo explained. "I believe my idea is the ingenious one and takes the cake."

"That could work," Granger said slowly.

"Mother would like a vacation very much," Draco agreed.

Theo smiled. "Excellent. Blaise and I will come up with the details. I'll let you know when we leave so you can get the time off."

* * *

By Monday Theo and Blaise had everything figured out. They would leave Friday after work. Draco didn't understand how she was so calm about everything. "How do Potty and Weasel feel about you doing this?" he asked her on Wednesday.

"They don't know," she answered quietly. "All they know is that I am going on a two week vacation and my office will be closed, meaning they know you won't be here either. Ginny and George know the truth though."

"Why them?"

"Because I knew they wouldn't freak out and I had to tell someone."

They didn't talk about the trip at all for the rest of the week. Draco would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He was nervous about his mother finding out and about spending time with Granger. She made him nervous.

"We leave at five," he said Friday morning when she arrived at work. "My mother and Theo are bringing my things when they come. Do you need to go get yours?"

She shook her head. "Ginny is coming to see me off , so she's bringing my bags with her. Might as well warn you that she's probably going to give you some warning. It's the protective Weasley in her. You're lucky George isn't coming."

"He's one of the twins, right?"

He saw her face fall a little. "He's the only twin," she whispered and entered her office.

She didn't come out for lunch. He actually didn't hear or see her until Ginny showed up at 4:30. He tried to coax her out multiple times but she had put a silencing charm. Potter showed up around 2:00 to say good-bye. He tried to get into her office but the door was locked too.

"She's been like this all day," Draco told him. "I think your wife is coming around 4:30. Try then if you really want to see her."

"Do you know where she's going?" he asked. "I know she desperately needs a vacation but I'm just worried about her. I don't even know why I'm telling you of all people this."

For some reason Draco felt kinda bad for lying to Potter. "I don't know where she's going. She told me to arrange a two week vacation off for her and take some time off for myself."

"So are you going anywhere?"

"My mother, Theo, and I are going to one of Blaise's new resorts in the Pacific," Draco saw no sense in lying to him where he would be at.

Potter nodded. "I'll try and stop by before she leaves, but that probably won't happen. Thanks Malfoy."

Draco thought that was going to be the strangest experience for today. Mrs. Potter took the cake. She showed up a little before her supposed arrival time. "Her door is locked and she has a silencing charm. I don't think it's coming down until 4:30."

"I actually came early to talk to you first," she said.

Draco stared at her. "Me? You came to talk to me?"

She nodded. "I just need to know you aren't going to hurt her, Malfoy."

"If you are insinuating that I am going to injure her on this vacation because I was a prick in my youth and I'm doing this to get rid of the world's best known muggle-born, then you need to change your views," he snarled. "Granger isn't going to come home hurt. She's the one doing me a huge favor."

The redhead sighed and sat down. "I didn't mean like that. I just don't want her to...get attached to you and then have the vacation end and she's hurt."

Draco started to understand. "I don't think you have to worry about that, Mrs. Potter. She wouldn't feel that way about me."

"And what about you?"

"You're not here to worry about me," he stated. "You don't care about me. You're here for her." He leaned over and clicked the intercom. "Mrs. Potter is here for you, Ms. Granger. I'm going to head to the travel room to meet mother and Theo and secure our port key. I'll see you in about 20 minutes."

Draco grabbed his jacket. "Malfoy," He turned around. "She's gone through too much. This vacation is something she needs. Please make sure she has a good time and comes back not broken."

He nodded and walked off.

She showed up five minutes before five. Blaise was with them and took her bags. Ginny hugged Granger and pushed her towards the group. Narcissa greeted both girls. "Have fun!" Mrs. Potter shouted. "Get a tan and relax. I'll see you in two weeks, Hermione!"

Two weeks. The whole charade will be over in two weeks. This trip will make everything better, both Draco and Hermione thought. They didn't see the smirk on Theo's face when they all grabbed the lamp shade and were transported to Zabini's Pacific Resort.


	5. Dolphin

Draco was amazed by Blaise's resort. He felt free and at peace here. He saw dolphins swimming in the distance. He wanted to swim with them. "By all means, go ahead. There is nothing stopping you; however, I would wait until morning," he heard Blaise say.

"Did I say that aloud?"

They nodded. Draco blushed. Blaise guided them to the front desk and checked them in. "Narcissa, I have you in room 1512. It has a beautiful view of the ocean and beach. The sun will hit it just right for sunrise and sunset, and it will be more spectacular there then any other floor. Theo you are in room 1728. It's the same floor as the balcony bar. Draco and Hermione are in suite 2005. It's the top floor. It's approximately 4 am here. I'd suggest getting some sleep and enjoy the island. Pamphlets of various attractions and a map of the resort are in your room. Lifts are towards the right. Enjoy your stay."

Draco and Theo helped Narcissa into her room. "Go on up," Draco had told Hermione. "I'll be up soon. I'm just going to help her and then check out Theo's room. I have a room key and I remember the room number is 2005, like the year. Go on, Hermione." She left.

Now, Draco sat in Theo's room sipping a glass of firewhiskey. "What was I thinking, Theo? This isn't going to go well. I have to share a room with her. What was Blaise thinking?"

"That you and Granger are suppose to act like a couple for two weeks and couples share a room," Theo said. He grabbed Draco's glass. "Your girlfriend is probably waiting for you, and we both know you shouldn't be drinking something this strong."

"She's not my girlfriend," Draco slurred. "Hermione too good to be with me. She's too nice."

"You forgot pretty."

"Why is she doing this?"

"Because it's Granger's nature to help. Now go and see her and sleep. Your mother wants us to be in the Ocean Cafe for brunch at 11 am. That's like six hours from now. See you soon, Draco."

Theo shoved Draco out of his room. He grumbled and stalked to the lift. He slid in his card key and went up. The final room on the right was his...and hers. He found her asleep on the only bed in the whole suite. She left room for him. As much as he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, he was tired and wanted the bed also.

Draco sighed and changed into his pajamas. They would both just have to deal with sharing a bed for tonight. Tomorrow she would be on the couch.

* * *

It was the hair in his mouth that woke him up. Slowly, Draco opened his eyes and pulled his head back to get her hair out of his mouth. He had his arms wrapped around her torso. He tugged them away, no longer caring if he woke her up. Tugging his arms back too quickly, she fell out of bed with a thud.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" she groaned.

"Uh…" He looked at the clock. "We are suppose to meet my mother and Theo for brunch in an hour. I call the bathroom first."

He rushed to the bathroom, leaving her on the floor, and slammed the door. Two weeks, he repeated. It was only two weeks.

* * *

Theo came off the elevator when Draco exited his room. "Where's Hermione?" Theo asked.

"Taming her hair," he replied.

"And where are you going?"

"Downstairs to breakfast. Mother wants us there in a half hour."

Theo shoved him towards the door. "Get back in there. You are walking down to brunch with her. You are not showing up by yourself."

"Why?" he snarled.

"Because I know you, Drake. You will go down there and sit at the bar sipping your mixed drink," Draco tried to interrupt him but Theo stopped him. "Don't say you would drink something hard because the strongest thing you will drink is a firewhiskey and that is only when you cannot control your emotions so much that you cannot even physically feel anything. You drink mixed stuff. I've seen the liquor cabinet at home. Wine is the main drink in there."

Theo paused for a moment. "I'm off track. Anyway, you'd be at the bar and start flirting with anything that has legs, boobs, and a vagina. Your mother would come down and see you flirting it up and touching a girl who is not your girlfriend. At that same moment, Granger would come down and shit would hit the fan because you found it difficult to keep it in your pants since you haven't got some in a year and a half."

Draco scowled at his best friend and turned back into his room leaving a smug Theo in the hall.

* * *

Draco didn't believe that anything could be more awkward than the lift ride with Granger. It was obvious she was just as uncomfortable as him. Maybe he could decrease the level of awkwardness to make it all more bearable. "I'm pleased that you tamed that mane you call hair. It can get very outrageous like it was this morning."

She stared at him with her mouth opened. Okay, maybe he didn't approach the situation correctly. "You are a complete arse. I hope you remember that I am only doing this for your mother because there is no way I would do anything for you."

She walked straight off the lift. He sighed and watched her curls bounce towards the Ocean Cafe. "Trouble in paradise?"

Draco jumped a little at Blaise's sudden appearance. "You know there is a dolphin excursion going on this afternoon."

Draco glared at his friend. "I don't want to be around those damn dolphins."

"Language, Draco. This is a fine family establishment. I can't having you mucking up its reputation. Since you don't want to do that, there is a hiking trail through the jungle that magical creatures inhabit," Blaise said. "You, Cissa, Granger, and Theo can go there. It's quite nice."

Draco nodded.

"Drake, you need to give Granger a chance to be herself."

"I was!" he argued. "I tried to compliment her hair but it just didn't come out right. You know I'm not good with compliments."

"Or women," Blaise muttered quietly. Draco heard him anyway. "They're at the table by the fish tank. On the beach tonight is a luau. It starts at 7 and there will be dinner. I'll have attire in your rooms at 6."

Blaise patted his friend on the back and went off to help other guests. Draco walked towards the cafe looking for the table by fishtank. He saw Granger and his mother in an avid discussion while Theo tapped the fish tank like a small child. "Quit disturbing the fish, Theo. Sometimes I think you are only a child and not a 25 year old man."

Theo smiled at his friend. "Maybe I just need some wrangling in," He glanced between Draco and Granger and winked.

Narcissa hit him in the head. "Will you quit being so crude, Theodore? Would you act like this if your own mother was here?" Theo sighed and shook his head. "Draco, darling, it is so nice for you to finally join us. Hermione and I were discussing what we should do today."

"Your mother wants to lounge on the beach, but I suggested we go swimming with the dolphins," Hermione said. Draco glared at her. "Theo wants to go diving."

"I talked to Blaise. He suggested taking a hike on the trails in the jungle," he told them, "Said it's beautiful and home to magical creatures. He also said that we are attending a luau tonight. He's sending 'proper attire' to us. It starts at 7 on the beach."

He watched Granger pick around her bowl of fruit. Theo nodded. "Oh that sounds wonderful! Just let me go change shoes and I'll meet you back down here," his mother cheered.

"I'll come with, Narcissa," Hermione spoke suddenly. The two women walked to the elevator.

Theo and Draco sat in awkward silence. "What did you say?" Theo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"She came to this table alone and sad looking," Theo answered. "I told you to play nice."

"I did! As I told Blaise, I tried to compliment her and be nice, like you suggested, but my compliment about her hair came out wrong. I am horrible with compliments," He explained.

"And women."

"I heard that. Blaise said the same thing."

"You were meant to hear that," Theo replied. "I know you are shit when it comes to relationships. You had your on-off with Pansy because she just wanted to be the Lady of a worthy house. Your parents were in love but you know the last decade was hard on them. Then you have Astoria."

"Don't bring her up," Draco growled.

"Draco, you have to get over her. I get that you and Granger are faking this but I think she can help you. Let her understand you," Theo pleaded. "It's been three years. I know it hurt a lot but—"

Draco interrupted him, "You don't know shit. You have no idea how I felt or what that relationship did to me."

Theo sighed. "You're right, I don't know how it felt for you, but I remember having to be the one to collect all the broken pieces to a person who has yet to be fixed. Having your mom back isn't going to help and we both know that. You've been lucky she hasn't brought up Astoria, and I think that's because she has Granger distracting her."

Draco didn't want to hear anymore. "I'm going to go grab a pair of boots. I'll meet you guys at the start of the path. I need some time."


	6. Chameleon

**So heads up for innuendos. This story does have an M rating more for language and suggestive material. Hope you all enjoy and review. I try to incorporate what you love more and take all suggestions to heart.**

* * *

Every event in Draco's life had never prepared him for this moment. He could normally keep his emotions at bay and blend in like a chameleon in the jungle. At this moment, he was in a jungle but no chameleon. "There's a thicker brush over there that'll cover what you are doing," Theo whispered. "It's nice to know that you still have manly urges. You can't deny it now that you think Granger is hot. Little Draco betrayed you."

Draco stalked off into some trees to take care of his not-so-little problem. He wasn't expecting Granger to come down in a tank top and shorts that hugged her curves. He wasn't expecting her curls to look better put up. He wasn't expecting her to glow under the Pacific sun admiring the weird, magical creatures. He wasn't prepared for this.

"What are you doing, Draco?" he heard his mother holler. "You shouldn't step off the path, dear. You don't know what is out there."

"Draco, come back here!" Granger called.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I have some...business...to take care of," he answered.

He continued on a few more meters until he knew he couldn't see or hear them anymore. All he did was picture Granger and it wasn't long until Draco was completely relieved. He began his trek back to his group. Draco had to admit that Blaise was right. The jungle and its inhabitants were amazing. Nearing the path, Draco stumbled over three eggs. He stared down at eggs the color of his eyes. He picked one up to examine it. They were breathtaking to look at.

"Draco?" he heard. He looked up and saw Theo, Granger, and his mother standing there. Theo's eyes widened. "Put the egg down!"

Draco set it down. "It's an egg, Theo. I don't see its mother anywhere."

"That's an—" Draco felt something wrap around his waist. He paled along with the others. "—Occamy's egg."

He slowly turned to be met with the mama Occamy's face. He gulped as the creature screeched. "Help me!"

"Don't scream," Theo said, "And don't move."

"What are we supposed to do, Mr. Magizoologist?" Draco hissed. "I know these were one of your favorites."

"Apparently you didn't pay much attention to my work with them," Theo retorted. "Occamies are possessive over their eggs. The mama was always there, Drake. She was just really small. Actually, she's probably what you tripped over. She thinks you are going to harm her eggs."

Granger raised her wand but Theo stopped her. "Seriously, Theo! She is the only one trying to free me from this beast's grip."

"Firing a spell is not the way to handle the situation," Theo sneered.

"And you would know?" Granger asked.

"Occamies were one of my focuses when I studied under Newt," he said. "Fwoopers, Thunderbirds, and Phoenixes were also parts of my focus. I like birds and bird-like creatures. Rolf always preferred cuter creatures like Nifflers, Bowtruckles, and Crups."

Granger looked stunned but Theo was oblivious and continued talking. "We need to make the occamy shrink, or at least find a different distraction," Theo spotted what they needed. He sighed and bent down. "Forgive me Newt. Okay Draco, you need to duck when I throw the fire crab."

"What!"

Theo threw the crab, which was shooting out flames. The occamy quickly shrunk down, dropping Draco in the process. Draco quickly scrambled out. "Why in Merlin's underpants would you do that?"

"I wasn't going to wait all day for her to determine if you were a threat or not and the crab walked by. The occamy has quick reflexes. Plus, this isn't the first time I have thrown a fire crab at an occamy," Theo explained. "Frankly, a bug and a teapot works the best. That's what Newt always said at least, but you have to deal with what you have. I try to throw food. One day I threw a fire crab by mistake. Personally, I hate the little buggers, but Newt says that all creatures deserve the same respect."

"You studied under Newt Scamander?" Granger asked, clearly shocked.

Theo nodded. "Yeah. Rolf and I did our research together. I did a lot of focus on birds and him small, friendlier creatures. He loved all creatures though, as do I. We were Newt's favorite proteges. I guess it made sense since Rolf was his grandson and Rolf became my third best friend."

"You are a magizoologist, and yet you have no job?"

Theo nodded. "I go do some research every now and then. If you happened to notice, a number of these creatures are not from this environment but are well acclimated. I helped put them here."

Draco stalked off. "Where are you going?" his mother asked.

"Back to my room. I'm done with these creatures," he said. No one came after him. He could hear Granger asking Theo about his work as he walked off.

* * *

Draco took a nap for the remainder of the afternoon. Granger came back a little after six. "The hike was fantastic, Malfoy. Too bad you didn't stay."

Draco glared at her. "Your outfit is on the bed. You can use the shower."

She nodded and grabbed the clothes from the bed. She paused before entering the bathroom. "Do you want to meet in the lobby or walk down together?"

"Together if that's alright," he answered. "It would look better."

She nodded and went to shower. Draco looked down at the clothes that had been brought up for him. He threw on the clothes and looked into the mirror in their room. He was wearing a green beach shirt with white flowers on it and khaki shorts. He let his hair hang in his face. Slowly he lifted up his shirt. His waist was bruised from the occamy's hold.

"I think I have some dittany in my bag," he heard her say. He jumped at the sound of her voice. Draco hadn't heard her exit the bathroom. He didn't respond since he was too busy staring at her. She wore a green sundress with white flowers on it. It matched Draco's shirt. Her hair was in its natural curls but swept to the side with a white flower holding it all in place.

"You look good, Granger," he heard himself say.

She blushed. "Do you want the dittany?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't hurt anymore. I slept the pain off," He held up an arm. "Shall we?"

She held back for a moment before grabbing him. "We shall."

* * *

They stood at the entrance of the beach watching the party. Granger had attached herself to his side. To the left were adults and a peaceful luau. Draco spotted his mother in dress like Granger's, except hers was a deep blue, and standing next to a wizard her age. They were laughing and chatting. He would have to investigate that later. To the right were people his own age having a huge party. Theo was standing next to Blaise at the bar chatting up women. They were dressed like Draco, except Blaise's shirt was grey and Theo's was purple.

He felt Granger intertwine their fingers. "Theo and Blaise are at the bar. Maybe we could head over there," he suggested. She nodded.

They glided across the beach to his friends. "Granger, Draco, so glad you could finally join us," Blaise smiled.

Theo turned from the women he was talking to. "What can we order for you? A Sex on the Beach for Draco and a Slow Comfortable Screw for Hermione?" Theo winked.

Draco glared at his friend. Hermione chuckled. "As much as I love a Slow Comfortable Screw, I'd prefer a Pop My Cherry."

The three men stared at her. Theo glanced at the bartender, who was also confounded. "You heard the lady," Theo squeaked. "Granger, when this stunt is over _I_ will date you. Draco, do you care for a drink? I think I'm going to have a Royal Fuck."

"I'm gonna try a Screaming Orgasm," Blaise added.

"That's because this is the only way you'll ever have one," Theo snickered.

"Says the man who ordered a Royal Fuck and will never even get to experience one."

"I'll have a Fuzzy Navel," Draco piped up.

Granger laughed. "I never pictured you as the fruity guy, Malfoy. I would've thought you'd go for something stronger."

"Draco can't handle his liquor just like his father," Narcissa approached the group. "I'm surprised he has yet to show you his extensive wine collection. He prefers fruity concoctions, wine, and champagne. He handles those better."

The bartender reappeared. "I have a Pop My Cherry, Royal Fuck, Screaming Orgasm, and a Fuzzy Navel."

They slowly reached for their drinks, waiting for Narcissa to say something. "Suggestive drinks always taste the best. Bartender, I'll have a Sex on the Beach."

"Such a good choice, Narcissa," Granger said.

Narcissa smiled. "You look lovely this evening, Hermione. I love how you and Draco match. Theodore dear, I believe purple is your color."

"I'm glad you think that, Narcissa. I was tempted to give him a pink one instead," Blaise chuckled.

Draco groaned. It disgusted him how often his friends acted like best friends with his mother. "Problem, my son? Can you not handle your drink? It is 90% orange juice and lemonade."

Draco grabbed Granger's hand once more. "Hermione and I are going to go dance."

"To be young and in love," He heard his mother sigh as they walked off.

They swayed to the music for a couple minutes quietly. "Malfoy, I want to thank you."

"For what, Granger? I should be the one thanking you for everything you are doing for me. I know I was never the nicest person to you and I'm not even the best employee. I don't deserve your kindness."

"You do," she said rather quickly. "I was thanking you for this vacation. I desperately needed one."

He chuckled. "I know you did."

"You're not that bad, Malfoy. You're a decent person to spend a vacation with. Although, you could drink a pepper-up because you sir can be grumpy."

"It's not my fault I fell victim to a snake bird and fire farting crab!"

"Why exactly were you off the path?" she asked.

He paled. That was something he would rather not admit to. He prayed to Circe something interrupted this once very good moment. "Draco!" He heard a female squeal. He paled more. This wasn't what he was hoping for. Anything but this, he thought.

Granger looked between him and the approaching female. He watched Theo trot over as he turned and smiled as fake as he could. "Oh Merlin, it is you! I told Cassius that was you and he didn't believe me."

"Hello Astoria."


	7. Skunk

**May 3, 2017: Sorry if you've already read this but something happened when I published it. If you've already read this chapter, you can reread it or ignore. If this is your first time reading it, enjoy!**

* * *

Draco once read about a creature called a skunk that sprayed a smelly gas to fend off danger. He wished he was a skunk to get rid of Astoria. He didn't need her to make this situation harder to deal with. "What are you doing here?" Astoria glanced at Draco's companions. "Hello Theodore, and his girlfriend."

"I'm Draco's girlfriend," Granger informed her. "Not Theo's. I have standards."

Theo let out a choking noise. "Thanks for the confidence vote, Granger."

Astoria's nose crinkled. Draco held back a chuckle knowing Astoria justed realized who exactly his girlfriend was. "Granger? As in muggleborn Hermione Granger?"

Granger nodded. Draco wrapped an arm around her when he saw Cassius Warrington approaching. "Malfoy, Nott, and Granger?" Granger nodded again. "Well this is a surprise. At least I know you've gotten over my wife, Malfoy; however, I didn't expect your standards to be this low."

"Draco darling! Blaise has opened the buffet," Narcissa looked at the other two. "Astoria! It is wonderful to see you."

"Narcissa!" Astoria cheered. "I'm so glad to see you are out of the hospital. I was meaning to visit."

"I did miss your visits. One day you and Draco are always coming and then you're—"

"Enough mother," Draco snarled. "Astoria, Cassius, it was nice to catch up but I need a good Royal Fuck and maybe a Screaming Orgasm to compliment it right now. Excuse me."

He heard Cassius make the comment, "You better go with him, Granger; otherwise, he's going to find a real woman to give him what he's looking for." He knew Cassius didn't know he was talking about the drinks. He was mad either way. Draco whipped around and punched Cassius in the face before pulling out his wand.

"Don't you dare insult Hermione, Warrington. You aren't going to get far," Draco glanced around at the crowd that was starting to surround them. He caught sight of Blaise trying to push security back. Draco felt Hermione grab his hand. "We're going to leave now."

Draco didn't care about leaving his mother and Theo in the crowd at that moment. They could handle themselves. He just wanted to get away with Hermione. He pulled her through the resort. "We can order room service," Hermione said once they were in the lift. "We didn't get to eat."

Draco only nodded. "Draco, are you okay?"

He nodded again. "Draco," He finally looked at her. "You can tell me anything that is bothering you. This won't work if we do not know how the other is."

"This was only the first day, Granger," he sighed. "This was only one day."

He heard his voice crack as the doors opened to their floor. "I know, Malfoy. I know. It's going to get better."

Draco snorted. "You can't possibly know that, Granger. Divination is hippogriff shit and Astoria is here. Things are only going to get more complicated."

Granger shrugged. "I'll take the couch tonight but you'll have it tomorrow."

Draco was about to agree but he didn't. "No, Granger, we will just share the bed. We're both tired and it's a bed. We can act like normal people and share one."

"You aren't afraid of my mudblood germs," she taunted.

"I haven't been for years. Now, let's order some food."

* * *

Draco woke up with Granger in his arms and her hair in his mouth once again. He didn't make as big of a fit as he did the day before, but he still didn't care if he woke her up. After changing and showering, Draco woke her up before he left. "I'm going downstairs for some breakfast. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No," she mumbled, "I'll be down in a bit. Wait in the cafe?"

He agreed and went down. Draco found Theo sitting by the fish tank. He didn't see his mother anywhere. Maybe she was still asleep or busy fancying herself up. After grabbing a few items from the buffet, Draco sat down across from his best friend. "What happened after we left last night?"

"You only sat down for five seconds before asking," Theo sighed and took a bite of muffin. "Security broke the crowd up and Astoria and Cassius retreated. Your mother was slightly confused but more angry about what was said about Hermione. Blaise was also furious. He did some digging last night for us. Unfortunately for us Mr. and Mrs. Warrington are going to be here for another five to seven days."

"Did they bring the kid?"

Theo shook his head. "Just them. It's their three year wedding anniversary according to the comment section of their reservation."

"Of course it is," he grumbled.

Theo sighed. "Drake, it's been three years."

"I'm over her!" he sneered. Draco sighed and saw his mother and Granger walk towards them smiling and chatting. "I have no interest in anything to do with Astoria. She was exiled from my life when she made her choices. There is no point in holding onto a hollow feeling that cannot be filled."

Theo glanced behind him. "Maybe it can be filled once more."

Granger sat next to him. She leaned over and took a bite of his breakfast. "Get your own, woman!" he growled. She only chuckled before taking another bite. Draco sighed and shoved the plate towards her. "What is the plan for today?"

"I have to go check on the animals thanks to you," Theo narrowed his eyes at his friend. "I can't find the nice lady I met at the bar last night thanks to you; instead, I have to actually do work on my vacation."

"I am getting a massage," Narcissa said. "I feel stressed from all the negativity yesterday. How are you two doing from the experience anyway?"

Draco felt Granger look at him. "We can't let Astoria ruin our vacation. Let's just forget about it," he finally said.

"But darling, after all that happened," Narcissa sighed.

"So you can remember _that_ but you can't remember other stuff," he snapped. "You can remember what ruined your son's life but you can't remember that your husband is in prison for at least three more years. Or the pain everyone you associated with caused others. You can't remember those but you remember when my life got fucked up?"

Draco walked off. He did all he could to try and forget what happened but his mother remembered. She couldn't bother to forget Hermione but she could remember Astoria. She could remember last night but not his father being sentenced to Azkaban. Perhaps Theo was right, maybe his mother was getting better. Or she could only remember situations that allowed her to meddle, he thought bitterly.

"Draco! Draco, slow down! Stop Draco, please," He stopped but didn't turn around. "Draco Malfoy calm down."

He felt her hand grab his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Granger."

"You are definitely not fine. A person who is fine would not yell at his mother and walk off. You're not okay," Granger said. "Tell me what's wrong, Malfoy."

He sighed, knowing fully well that she wouldn't give up. "You don't even care about me, Granger. You said that yesterday I believe."

Draco saw the fire of determination flicker in the Gryffindor's eyes. Her hand shifted down to his and tightened its hold. She began dragging him to the lift.

"What are you doing, Granger?"

"We are going to put our swimsuits on and go to the beach."

"Why?"

"Because this is our vacation and you need some sun. Your hair and skin are practically the same color. Besides, maybe you'll burn and start to look like a tomato. That would be the cherry on top of this vacation sundae."

* * *

"Black? You seriously only have black swim trunks?"

"You're one to talk, Granger. What's that black piece of lingerie you are wearing? That is definitely not appropriate for the beach."

He looked her up down. Thank Merlin Theo wasn't here and he had plenty of space in his swim trunks. Granger bent over to lay out the beach towels. "It's called a bikini, Malfoy. Manying women wear them, just not in the wizarding world."

"Leave it to the muggles to create such a sexy thing," he mumbled.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

He slightly blushed and said, "I said leave it to the muggles to create such a skanky thing." He screwed up again. It was amazing that the look she gave him didn't kill him.

"You are such an arse. Why have I even tried being nice to you?" she snapped.

Draco shrugged, knowing that he would probably say something stupid again. They both laid next to each other in silence. "You know, Malfoy, I have tried to be nice to you. There are twelve more days left to our vacation, I would prefer if we didn't break up until closer to the end. Could you please control your emotions until then?"

"I'm sorry but I didn't realize you have to deal with your annoying best friend, bitchy boss pretending to be your girlfriend, sick mother who remembers the things she shouldn't and forgets what she should remember, and your cheating ex with her husband who is a complete dick," he sneered. "I'll try to be more considerate."

"Astoria cheated on you? With Warrington I presume?" she asked quietly.

Draco stilled. He hadn't meant for all of that to slip out. He nodded. She studied him. "That's not the full story."

"You don't need the full story, Granger. It doesn't matter."

He turned back to the sky and closed his eyes. Slowly he began to lose consciousness. Before falling completely asleep, he heard her whisper, "I'm sorry, Draco. You didn't deserve that. Nobody does."

* * *

 **One step forward and then another back. A little insight on what happened with Draco and Astoria but of course that's not the full story. Don't forget to review. I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time when Draco is a little burned, Hermione is a little more understanding, Narcissa remembers a little more, and Theo hasn't changed a bit.**


	8. Jellyfish

He burned and ached as if stung by a million jellyfish. "The cure for a jellyfish sting is pee. Shall I pee on you?" Theo asked during dinner.

"Theodore Thantos Nott!" Narcissa screamed. "Could you be any less infantile?"

"I do not think that is possible."

Granger let out a choking noise. "Your middle name is Thantos?"

"Yes. In the Nott family you have a normal name and a weird one and the letters match. I am Theodore Thantos. My father is Gallagher Gary, his father is Cantankerus Carl, and so on," Theo explained.

Granger cackled. "That's horrible."

"Tell me about it," Theo grumbled.

Draco grunted as he picked at his dinner. Pain surged through him. "I'm sorry," he heard Granger whisper to him.

"For what?"

"Having us out there so long," she said. "I had no idea you easily burned."

He tried to shrug but winced instead. He saw her frown. "Narcissa, Theo, I think I'm going to take Draco back to our room."

"I'm fine, Hermione," he argued.

"No you're not," She leaned a little closer. "Astoria and Cassius just walked in. A waiter is blocking their view of us at the moment. If we leave now by the bar, we can leave without them annoying us."

She was good. He glanced over his shoulder and saw them waiting to be seated. He turned back. "On second thought, I am in a lot of pain. Let's go, Hermione."

They scurried out of the restaurant and towards the lift. "Thank you," he told her when they began the ascent up.

She shrugged. "It's no big deal. I just knew you would be uncomfortable otherwise." She turned back towards the door. Draco kept staring at her. He could hardly remember a time when someone was that considerate to him, besides Theo and his mother. They didn't count in his book.

* * *

Draco made the venture back outside two days later when Theo and Granger dragged him onto a boat. "It'll be fun. Please Draco," Theo whined. "I want to see the fishies with no glass separating us."

"Come on, Draco. It'll be fun," Granger pleaded. Draco realized that she hardly ever called him Malfoy anymore.

He groaned and gave in. That's how he was now standing on the edge of a boat in the middle of the Pacific Ocean being instructed to jump in. "You want me to just hop into the ocean," he repeated.

The instructor nodded. "Your friends did fine. It's exciting down there. Just jump or you'll face the consequences."

Draco smirked. Surely the consequences wouldn't be that bad. The instructor sighed and pulled out her wand. With a quick flick his mask and goggles were put on. She then shoved him into the ocean. "Sorry!" she shouted. "You left me no choice."

Draco grumbled as he swam down trying to find Granger and Theo. He heard a muffled call of his name. Granger and Theo swam towards him. "Come this way," Theo said. "We found a little reef."

Theo swam in the other direction. "He's really excited," Granger said.

"Theo has always loved creatures. They were the one thing in his life that could do no wrong, even the bad ones," Draco told her as they swam after Theo.

"Except the fire crab," she added.

He chuckled. "Except the fire crab."

They found him trying to pet an octopus. Every time Theo went to touch the creature a tentacle slapped his arm and swam away. Fish swam in schools and peeked out from their hiding spots. A sea turtle swam past along with a sting ray.

"Are you glad we made you come?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded and went chasing after the fish with Theo.

* * *

"Come on Theo!" Draco shouted. "We are almost to the top."

Theo heaved as he grabbed a tree root to pull himself up. Hermione chuckled. "Theo, Narcissa is almost at the peak. She's at least 400 meters ahead of us."

Draco gave Theo a hand up. "Why did we have to go hiking up this behemoth of a mountain without magic? We could've just apparated to the top."

Draco guided Theo up the mountain as they followed Hermione, who was trying to catch up with his mother. Fifteen minutes later Draco was dragging Theo to the top. "You need to start doing shit and not eating and sleeping the whole time."

"Perhaps we could join a recreational quidditch league," Theo wheezed. Draco got Theo to his feet again. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Theo, you are a 25 year old man. For three years you wandered the world looking at magical creatures in the dark recesses of the earth. That was three years ago!"

"Thank you for reminding me that I was once agile and worked out. Need I remind you that three years ago you were capable of caring for women who were not your mother?"

Draco glared at him and let go. "Drake!"

"Draco, help Theo!" he heard his mother and Hermione yell. Turning around he saw Theo was about to fall down the mountain.

" _Wingardium leviosa_!" he shouted as he pulled out his wand. Slowly Draco guided Theo to the peak and set him next to Hermione and his mother. Draco finished making his way up to the top.

"I thought this was a no magic excursion?" Theo sneered.

"One must always be prepared, especially if you are in the group," Draco answered in his wisest sounding voice.

There was a brief moment of silence before the women started to laugh. "You sound like a Dumbledore knockoff," Hermione said.

"That's the voice he would always use to copy Lucius," Narcissa cleared her throat and imitated her son imitating her husband, "Those peacocks are better family than you will ever know. They were my best friends and pets. Just like Draco has the Nott boy."

Draco and Theo glared at the laughing women. "Did your father really call me your pet once?" Theo asked.

"More than once," Draco admitted. "He found you extremely amusing."

* * *

They were a week into their vacation when his mother suggested Draco and Hermione have a day to themselves. "It'll be fun," she squealed. "You two can have a nice, romantic day. Theo and I can plan it for you."

"Oh I don't know…" he and Granger said simultaneously.

"You must!"

They both agreed. The faux couple made eye contact. It was coming. The end was coming, and yet Draco didn't want it to end. Hermione Granger was more than a bitchy boss. She was actually a nice person. Draco hoped that once this was all over they could still be friends. He didn't notice his best friend, and even his mother, frown at the shared look between the couple.

* * *

 **Just some drabbles of what has happened in their vacation before it hits its peak. Please review! I would love to know what you guys think so far.**


	9. Lion

Draco was awoken by a knock at the door. "Answer it," Hermione mumbled and shoved him out of bed. Her voice was deep like a lion's growl. Her hair reminded him of a lion's mane.

"What the hell was that for, Granger," he mumbled as he walked to the door. He didn't hear her response. He opened the door and saw his mother smiling with Theo. "What in Merlin's pants are you two doing here so early?"

"Draco it is 8:30 in the morning. How are you and Hermione not up yet?" his mother asked.

"They were probably up all night," Theo snickered. Narcissa slapped him upside the head.

"Draco," he heard Hermione call. "Who is it?"

Narcissa pushed past her son. "Hermione dear, you need to get up! Oh goodness," Narcissa shrieked when she walked into the bedroom.

"Is she naked Narcissa?" Theo called. Draco slapped him upside the head. Hermione walked out with Narcissa. Theo let out a girly shriek similar to Narcissa's. "That hair!"

"I know my bedhead is bad. Thank you you for reminding me," Hermione groaned.

"Come child," Narcissa pulled Hermione back to the bedroom. "Let's get you ready."

"What about me?" Draco asked.

"You can wait," his mother said before slamming the door shut.

"What do you have planned for today?" Draco yawned.

Theo grinned. "Fun stuff."

* * *

Draco waited in the lobby with Theo, who had graciously given him a set of clothes. "Don't worry, they're yours anyway. I ran out one day at home and didn't feel like doing laundry," Theo explained. Draco needed to evict him.

"So what do you have planned for us?"

"We each picked a thing. Blaise helped too," Theo grinned. "First you guys are going to the spa because he needs guinea pigs to test something. Then you are going to eat lunch at the top of the mountain, but you'll fly up there instead of climbing and getting sweaty."

"Granger hates flying," Draco said. "Specifically brooms. It's not a heights thing but a matter of control."

Theo stared at his friend, who clearly was oblivious to everything he knew about his boss. "Well too bad. Then you'll go to the beach where you'll meet up with this guy named Marco. He's going to take you swimming with the dolphins. Then you'll come back and get ready for a romantic dinner at La Mer, that fancy restaurant on the roof."

"Theo," Draco started, "I get that my mother helped plan this, and you and Blaise had to go along with the sham, but isn't this a little excessive?"

Theo shook his head. "Draco, do you think that maybe there is a chance that you and Hermione could be good together? You already know a lot about her."

"I do not!" he protested.

Theo ignored it. "She probably knows a lot about you too. Both of you have relationship problems—you and Astoria and her and Weasley. You're both smart and enjoy things together. I think it could work. She's forgiven you, you don't call her mean names. Well, technically you do just not slurs. You called her a bitch a lot."

"Your point?"

"I think you and Hermione are what each other needs but you are both too stubborn to realize it."

Draco snorted. He didn't reply since he spotted his mother and Hermione coming off the lift; at least, he thought it was Hermione. Her hair was in a braid that fell on her shoulder with a white flower clip. She wore a green sun dress similar to the one she had on at the luau. He noticed his mother's devilicious smile.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," He meant it.

She blushed. "I believe we have a spa appointment to attend."

"I'm going to call it an experiment," Draco chuckled. "Circe knows what Blaise has created for us."

* * *

"Drink it."

Draco and Hermione stared at the liquid in the two vials Blaise held in his hand. The liquid was black. "You should try and change the color," Hermione suggested. "It looks disgusting otherwise."

Blaise nodded. "Noted. Now drink up."

Draco grabbed the vial. "You aren't even going to ask what this does?" Hermione gasped. "What does this do Zabini?"

"The potion gives you a massage, a magical massage. You envision the love of the life giving you a massage. Mentally you will be able to see and hear whoever you are subconsciously attracted to. It is more or less a hallucinating experience according to other guinea pigs. The point of hearing and seeing the one you love is to make the experience more relaxing. This is targeted for couple because it would be really weird if you loved your parents or even kids a lot and they are the ones you imagine," he explained. "Now drink. The potion will take effect about a minute after your drink and will last an hour. I'll be back then to see how it went."

Hermione grabbed her vial from Blaise. He smiled and walked out of the room. Draco held up his vial. "Cheers?" They clinked the vials and swallowed. Both started to gag. "Needs a better flavor too. Too bitter and slimy."

Draco put his head down as everything started to get fuzzy. He started to feel hands rubbing his back. Draco heard Hermione moan. The feeling traveled up his body. "You're too tense, Draco. Just relax and enjoy the experience," the woman whispered.

He knew the voice and shut his eyes tightly. He saw her rubbing his back. She smiled at him. "It's alright," she said, or maybe she said, "It's all right." Draco wasn't sure which it was. He sighed and fell prey to the hands of the curly haired brunette. Damn them. Damn them all for knowing it before he did.

* * *

"How was it?" Blaise asked an hour later when he returned.

Draco glanced over at Hermione and saw her staring at him. She turned away. "It still needs a different color," she said.

"And a new flavor," Draco added.

"And the experience?"

"Good," they both said.

"Who'd you guys see?" Blaise wiggled his eyebrows.

"None of your damn business," they said together once again.

Blaise chuckled, as if he knew something neither did. Blaise handed Draco a broom. "Everything is set up already. Have fun," he paused and added, "Love birds."

Blaise walked off to talk to another couple. "What's the broom for?" Hermione asked.

Draco guided her out of the building and into a clearing that faced the mountain. "We are going to fly up to the summit and have lunch."

"No, no, no, no, no," she cried. "You are not putting me on that...that death trap!"

Draco reached out to her but she pulled away. He stepped closer. "I'm not going to let you fall, Granger," She shook her head and stepped back. He stepped closer and put his hand on hers. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Hermione."

She stared at him. They stood there until she began to nod. "Okay," she whispered, "I trust you, Draco."

He smiled. "The best way that I can insure you not falling off is riding in front of me but then you'll have to help me steer. Is that okay with you?" She nodded. "Okay, just let me get on and then you can."

He mounted the broomstick before motioning for her to. Slowly, she sat in front of him, clearly still wary of the whole idea. "Ready?" She nodded once more. "Up," and he kicked off the ground. Hermione let out an ear splitting scream.

"Dammit Granger, you're distracting the driver," he growled. She stopped. "Lift a tad up so we avoid those trees."

"Why'd you say up?" she asked. "I know you're talented enough to not have to. Ron and Harry don't. I don't see any quidditch players say it."

He leaned them a towards the left. "I actually did it to make you comfortable, to show that I know the basics and not just crazy quidditch moves."

He saw a faint red tint her face. He softly chuckled. A few minutes later he told her to stick her legs out for landing. She didn't panic during landing like she had take off; however, she did collapse on the ground. "Um, Granger?"

"Land, sweet land," she cried joyously.

Draco chuckled and helped her up. "Come on, Granger. I'm hungry and I have no idea what's to eat."

* * *

"What was the craziest adventure you and the dunderheads went on?"

She thought for a minute. "I don't know. Lots of crazy adventures happened. It's hard to pick the craziest."

He nodded, figuring she was right and not hiding anything. "Any embarrassing ones," he countered.

She hesitated before saying, "Yes, but don't expect me to tell you because...just no."

"That bad?"

She nodded and took a bite of her sandwich. "Okay, how did you become friends with them?"

"What's with the twenty questions?"

"I'm just trying to get to know you, Granger," Draco replied.

"We've known each other for 13 or 14 years."

"That's how long we've been acquainted. We've never bothered to actually get to know each other," he corrected her. "Answer the question."

She sighed. "They didn't like me at first, more Ron than Harry. I was just the bossy know-it-all, like I was to everyone. Neville was actually the only friend I had. Then Halloween came and Ron made me cry. I balled my eyes out in the girl lavatories when that troll came in. They saved my life and I felt indebted to them. So I helped them out with their shenanigans and a bond was formed."

Draco noticed how close she was to crying. She picked up her sandwich again and turned away from him. He knew she didn't want his pity but he still felt it. The two people she called best friends hated her in the beginning—just like he had. He didn't know what to say.

"I've known Theo since we were babies, and I met Blaise at Hogwarts. They're my best friends, but it didn't start out like that," He glanced over at her. She was still chewing her sandwich but was now facing him. He took it as a sign to continue on. "You well know I was a pompous git with goons in school, Blaise was narcissistic, and Theo was a lone wolf."

"You say was," he heard her whisper.

He nodded, "Because we aren't anymore. I try to be nicer and lay low, Blaise has now devoted himself to the needs of others in the form of hospitality, and Theo is still kind of a lone wolf but he takes care of his family—and by family I mean me, Blaise, and my mother. The three of us are like brothers now but it wasn't always like that. Theo hated me as kids because I had a family, a family who cared for me. You may call my father horrible names but I still love him. He was a good man and he still can be. He cared for my mother and I. He loved us unconditionally. Yes he was hard at times but he was following the example my grandfather had set for him. As you also know and can see, my mother loves me unconditionally, and my father too. She would do absolutely anything for family, and has before. I can't deny that I once agreed with what they believed in, but I don't anymore. I idolized them because we are a family and cared for each other.

"Theo didn't have that. His mother died young when he five, right in front of him. After she had Theo, something was wrong with her blood. I can't remember what exactly but I do remember she had to take a potion every day for it. One day she had a bad one and just collapsed dead, right in front of him. By age five, it was just him and his father, who was already in like his fifties or sixties. He was one of the very first death eaters too. He tried to ingrain everything pureblood into Theo. It worked until Theo entered Hogwarts. Something opened his eyes. He still believed in certain ideals but he never voiced them. He was just alone with his thoughts because he had no one else. His father loved his mother just as much as Theo did and her death destroyed the both of them.

"Now Blaise was just self centered. His mother is called 'the black widow of wizarding world' and is rich out of every end. His problem with me was we were both self-centered, attention seeking gits. There can only be one. This all changed in the second part of sixth year," Draco laid back on the blanket and stared at the sky. "I was tortured with the task of killing Dumbledore and letting death eaters into the school, Theo was depressed for reasons still unknown to me, and Blaise was lost. We were three misfits who found each other and survived together. Yes we were friends before then, but we became brothers then."

He could feel her lay next to him. "Harry is like a brother to me. Third year is when I realized that. The first year and a half our our friendship was kind of just seeing what it was like. He and I became friends quicker and better than Ron and I because we could relate to each other," she explained. "Ron was always jealous because he was always the over shadowed brother and now the over shadowed friend even though he was friends with Harry first."

"Then why did you like him?"

"I was a 14 year old girl hitting puberty. Ever heard of a crush? Sometimes girls can't let go of the very first one they get. After we started dating, I realized where we truly stood. Things were rocky at first, like they always were when a rift happened between us, but got better as time progressed."

Silence washed over them as each digested the new information they had learned about the other. After some time Hermione asked, "What was it like growing up with magic?"

Draco grinned. "Bloody fantastic," He jumped up and grabbed the broom. "I'll show you what it was like. My mother was the one to teach me how to fly."

Hermione didn't argue this time. "What was it like without magic?" he asked.

She chuckled in the wind. "Different but still amazing. Muggles have their own sorts of magic. Maybe I'll show you what it was like when we swim with dolphins."

"You've swam with dolphins before," he gasped.

"Yeah. I did once with my parents in Australia." Her voice cracked a bit. "It's the best memory I have with them."


	10. Shark

The one thing about the whole vacation Draco was looking forward to was swimming with dolphins. Unfortunately the dolphins were scared of him, earning him the nickname Shark from Marco the instructor. Draco didn't like it but Hermione found it funny.

"We'll swim out a bit but you have to let them come to you," Marco instructed. "All that the resort asks is that you do not sit on them. They are not sea ponies. We keep those in the aquarium and charge a high fee for such an excursion. If you would care to add that package, please talk to the front desk upon your return."

They swam out a few meters before Marco pointed out a pod of dolphins heading their way. Thanks to a floating charm, they didn't need to keep swimming in place to hold themselves up. They stopped and waited. The dolphins swam up to Hermione immediately.

She giggled as they nudged into her. "Come here, Draco."

He swam closer to her but the dolphins pushed him away. He tried once more, but again they shoved him away from Hermione. Draco scowled.

"Stupid sea mammals," he muttered.

"They must think you're a shark," Marco chortled. "Mr. Grumpy Shark."

Hermione quietly chuckled as she pet the dolphins. She swam closer to Draco, reaching out and pulling him towards herself. The dolphins didn't try to push him away this time. "They aren't going to harm you," she said quietly and guided his hand towards one.

The other three dolphins swam away but the one stayed. The little dolphin swam even closer to Draco, completely ignoring Hermione. Draco smiled as the dolphin did tricks and swam circles around them.

Draco swam off in one direction, and the dolphin followed. "Hermione!" Draco cheered, "Hermione, I'm swimming with a dolphin!"

He and the dolphin turned back towards her. She had a grin plastered to her face as she cheered. Draco coughed on the little bit of salt water that entered his open mouth from his grin. He could get used to this.

* * *

"Why is this necessary?" Draco groaned as Theo fixed his tie.

Theo had put him in wizard robes instead of a muggle suit like Draco had been anticipating. Theo pulled the tie a bit and swivelled Draco so he was now looking at their reflections. "Because it's a fancy restaurant with a dress code," Theo paused, "Draco, how do you feel about Hermione?"

He blinked. He didn't know how to answer the question because he didn't even know how he felt. "I don't know, Theo. I think I actually care for her but—"

Theo interrupted him. "She's not Astoria. Do not let that wrecker ruin this for you. I think Hermione is what you need. You cannot let her escape. If you love her, or even feel that there is a chance you could, keep her and tell her. Something bad might happen before you ever get the chance."

Draco saw his friend's wet eyes. "Theo? Brother?"

Theo put a hand on Draco's shoulder and weakly smile. "Not tonight brother. Tonight is about happiness and new beginnings."

"I think I'm going to tell her."

"That you love her?"

"No, about Astoria."

Theo nodded. "I think you both deserve that."

* * *

Draco stood at the entrance of _La Mer_ waiting for Hermione to show up. He shifted the uncomfortable robe around. Draco never expected the day to come when he preferred muggle clothes over wizard robes.

"Draco?" He looked up and saw a smiling Astoria and scowling Cassius standing in front of him. "What are you doing standing out here?"

He didn't want to answer as he felt Cassius's gaze burning into him. "I'm waiting for Hermione. We are having dinner together," he answered curtly.

"Ooh," Astoria squealed. "We should all have dinner together. It's our last night here and it would be wonderful to catch up."

"Oh I don't think so," Draco said quickly.

"Baby, it's just suppose to be us," Cassius whined. "We don't do this much anymore."

"Draco?" Hermione appeared between Draco and the couple. He felt his face heat up. Her hair had been pulled into a bun. She wore a midnight blue knee length dress with a silver tinted shawl and a dragon pendant necklace. She was stunning.

"Hermione," He smiled, "We should get seated. Aren't you famished, love?" He placed a hand on the small of her back.

She flinched but then smiled, quickly catching onto his drift. She placed a hand on his chest. "I am, my dragon," She ran her hand down him. "I have been looking forward to this quiet, romantic evening of just _the two of us_ ever since we arrived."

Astoria scowled and Cassius smirked. "We should go sit, Tori. They also want a romantic night alone, just like us," Cassius said. "Enjoy your night."

He ushered Astoria into the restaurant. "What was that?" Hermione asked as soon as they had disappeared.

"Astoria wanted to have dinner with us," Draco explained bitterly. "Cassius and I were trying to put her against it. Besides Slytherin quidditch for two or three years, I think that's the only time we have ever shared a common goal and worked together to achieve it."

Their fingers intertwined as he guided her into the restaurant. Their table was in a corner. Neither cared since they were able to look directly out onto the ocean and the setting sun. Hermione gasped. "It's beautiful."

Draco only nodded as he watched the awe on her face. He pulled out her chair and pushed it in once she sat down. "You can be quite the gentleman when you want to be, Draco Malfoy," she chuckled. "Where are the menus?"

"There aren't any. The chef chooses specific courses for each night. The glasses automatically fill too. Theo explained that Blaise wanted this restaurant to be focused on dinner conversation."

She seemed impressed by this. "Are you alright?" She asked suddenly.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your mind seems to be in a completely different place," He saw her eyes flick to a different part of the restaurant. "Is it Astoria?"

Draco gulped and slowly nodded. "I...um...wanted to tell you the truth about that whole situation."

"You don't have to if it will make you uncomfortable. I assume it must be hard for you, considering every reaction you have when she is mentioned. If you want, I'll tell you about my parents, a rough subject for me."

"This sounds wimpy but could you go first?" he asked. "I'm still trying to build up the courage and seeing them outside and knowing they are mere meters away does not help at all."

"My parents live in Australia," she began. "They have for the past eight years. Before all hell broke loose I obliviated their memories of me so they wouldn't be in danger if death eaters found them. To make sure they were even safer, I sent them to Australia under new names. I needed them to be safe just in case."

Draco reached for her. "You did the right thing. Before school started back up and I was still at the Manor, He put out an order for them after you three had been spotted someplace on the run. No one could find them."

She blushed and whipped a tear away. "That's good to know now. Perhaps you can do me the favor and explain that to them without giving too much detail. Two years after the war, with extensive research and help, I was able to give them their memories back. I've had them back for five years and they still won't come back. To them the Grangers are dead. My dad keeps saying they'll make it back sometime but my mum just doesn't understand. My dad was always the one excited about magic and was upset when he learned that legally I cannot perform it outside of school. He is the only one who trusted my decision. Nobody else, except you now, did."

He smiled at her. Draco was starting to learn that their was more to Hermione Granger than being a know-it-all muggleborn and bitchy boss. She had layers that took time to get to know. He watched her eat her food. She stopped suddenly and continued talking. "That's when and why we broke up. Ron and I. I was trying to make advances in my life and get them back. He was always uncomfortable with that."

"This why you were gone for those six months our second year working?" She nodded.

"I believe it is your turn," she said when the main course appeared. "I trust that you have enough manners to talk and eat without being disgusting. It was a horrible habit Ronald had."

He chuckled. "Since when have I never had manners, Granger?"

She stared at him. "Seriously? Need I remind you of the early years of our youth?"

"Touche. Alright, it is common knowledge that Astoria and I dated and then were engaged until it was called off three years ago."

"Three years ago? Isn't that what Theo said about…" she trailed off and looked to Draco for confirmation. Slowly he nodded. "Oh Merlin."

He stopped her from saying anything else. "Let me continue and you can say whatever when I'm finished. Astoria and I were together for four years. They were some pretty good four years and I thought she enjoyed them as much as I did. I proposed on our fourth anniversary and she said yes. During the next three months she seemed to be distant, and that's when she told me she was pregnant."

Hermione's eyes widened, and she dropped her fork. "I got panicky and started to rush plans. What else was I to do? We had had sex before so it wasn't as if I knew right off she was cheating. It was a week before the ceremony that I discovered the truth. Astoria never let me go to any appointment she had. I just figured it was some pregnant woman feeling. I was at St. Mungo's to get permission for mother to go to the wedding and to tell her it was even happening. She was still in a fragile state, and I didn't want such big news to harm her. I entered St. Mungo's as they were leaving. Everything came to light. For a year and a half she had been with Cassius, who was very aware of our relationship. She was having his baby, which they hadn't actually planned, and was never going to actually marry me. They were going to make me look like a fool. It all ended in that lobby, and they married a week later when we were suppose to. I felt like a fool and I was so broken into millions of pieces. It wasn't until recently that I am being put back together."

He stared down at his plate. Tears were sliding down his cheeks. He felt her hand tilt his head up and wipe the tears away. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," He looked into her eyes. "Hermione, this whole thing—"

"I have to go to the restroom," she interrupted and rushed off.

She didn't know what he was about to say, or maybe she did and that's why she ran away. He hated that Theo, Blaise, and his mother had been right. He couldn't believe it was Hermione Granger of all people who kickstarted the process of putting him back together again. Except for his mother, Draco never thought he would truly be able to trust and care for a woman again. He glanced towards the bathroom but didn't see her at all. Ten minutes later Astoria and Cassius said goodbye to him. He had a server check the restrooms after she didn't appear twenty minutes after Cassius and Astoria left. The server came back saying it was empty.

Draco didn't bother to pay the bill as he rushed towards the stairs, since their room was two floors below and it would be quicker. He would have Blaise take care it later. He jammed the key into the door and burst in. She wasn't there. He was about to go check other places when he noticed the note on the table. It read two words: _I'm sorry_. The words began to blur as tears fell from his eyes.

He thought the day was going well. He thought she had been enjoying this as much as he was. He thought she wanted it to be real like he did. Draco fell onto the bed weeping, clutching the note to his chest.

* * *

Narcissa and Theo found him asleep still clutching the tear stained note with tear streaked cheeks an hour later after Blaise had found them and told them what a server had told him. They got to his room as quickly as they could.

Narcissa broke down into tears and held her sleeping son. Theo looked around the room. Her suitcase and clothes were all gone. She must've caught a portkey off the resort. He read the note and threw it away. He knew that they were suppose to "break up", but he didn't think it would happen or if it did it would be pathetic and in front of an audience.

Theo left the Malfoys to find Blaise and do some digging. According to all the staff members, until the final moments of dinner, Draco and Hermione's date had been going as well as the three could've hoped.

Blaise confirmed that Hermione portkeyed back to England. He made notes of what had been discussed throughout the day. It was Theo who found the obvious reason, yet perhaps the most mysterious, for Hermione's abrupt departure that had somehow been overlooked by everyone else, including Draco himself. Three tables from the once happy couple sat Astoria and Cassius Warrington.

Theo saw from security tapes, which Blaise had invested in for security measures and dramatic snooping, that Astoria had left her table mere moments after Hermione had. Anger raged through the boy. He knew Draco wouldn't understand if he found out. Draco was too broken now, and Theo figured Hermione was too after he saw her small frame rush from the restaurant. He watched smirking Astoria waltz back to her table and leave with her beau, but not before saying goodbye to her ex. Astoria Warrington nee Greengrass was a shark out to ruin happiness. Theo only hoped that the whole situation could be fixed.

* * *

 **So that happened. Now most of this story is in Draco's POV except for a few times, like this ending, when we get Theo's view. Some of you would probably love to get Hermione's but you are just going to have to guess what happened. This story is coming to end in about five chapters or so which makes me sad because I've enjoyed this story but I have started a new one called _Redemption in the Past_. It is also Dramione and I love what is happening. Please check it out and review it. Also review this chapter. I'm looking forward to your thoughts, and I hope, even with this sadness, you enjoyed this chapter.**


	11. Bear

For the remainder of his vacation, Draco acted like a bear in hibernation. They went back to England the following day, and Draco holed himself up in his room. Theo and his mother tried to get him to not return to work, in fear that seeing Hermione Granger would ruin him once more. He needed to see her though. He needed to know why she left.

He walked into his area and saw a woman sitting at his desk. "Can I help you?" she asked in sickly sweet voice and a smile plastered to her face.

"You're sitting at my desk," he said.

She only blinked. "This is my desk, sir. I am Ms. Granger's secretary. Do you have an appointment with her?"

The office door opened. "Talula, I need you to call," She stopped when she saw Draco standing there. "Is there anything I can help you with, Mr. Malfoy?"

She said his name as if it were foreign to her. "Yeah, she's sitting at my desk," Draco snapped.

"She isn't. Talula is my new secretary. You have been let go," she said coldly.

"What game are you playing, Granger?"

"It's Ms. Granger and I am playing no game, Mr. Malfoy. Unless you have actual business to attend to, I must ask you to leave," She pointed to a box on a chair, "And take your belongs with you."

"What about my job?" he asked.

"You don't have one in this office anymore. I'm sure the Ministry can find you a position someplace else, or perhaps you can just live off your family wealth. Good day, Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

Draco returned home angry. He found Theo and his mother sitting around the table with pieces of parchment scattered everywhere. "Draco!" his mother exclaimed. "What are you doing back so early? You should be at work."

Draco plopped onto the couch and glanced at their work. "I got replaced."

"She replaced you?" Theo asked dumbstruck.

Draco nodded. "What are you guys planning?"

"The solstice charity event," his mother said excitedly. "Hermione will be so happy to see what Theo and I have planned so far. When do you think she will stop by?"

Draco felt horrible when she saw her excited expression. "Hermione and I broke up. Remember mother?"

Narcissa's face fell. "Oh right. I forgot. I'm sorry dear."

Draco sighed. "It's fine, mother. I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"It's only 9 AM, Draco," Theo said. "It's too early to nap."

"Don't patronize me, Nott," Draco growled. "I'm going to take a damn nap if I please."

"Hey Drake," Theo called. Draco turned around. "Happy birthday."

Draco sighed and walked off. This was a very shitty birthday.

* * *

Draco spent the next few weeks wallowing in self pity. He helped his mother and Theo plan their charity event. Every now and then Narcissa would ask about Hermione and he would remind her she was no longer coming around.

"I think she's getting bad again," Theo said to him a week before the event.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said, as he watched his mother stroll through her garden.

"Griffinshit, Draco," Theo barked. "You see it as much as I do. She's taking a turn around again."

"Mother is fine, Theo."

"No she's not! I caught her screaming for Lucius the other day while you were in Diagon Alley picking up the dress robes. She grabbed me and told me we had to find you and Lucius before Voldemort killed you both. It took me twenty minutes to get her to believe that Voldemort was dead and another ten minutes to get her to stop freaking out. She's breaking, Draco."

Draco growled, "My mother is fine, Nott. She is none of your concern. Just leave the situation be. It's not yours to worry about."

Theo took a few steps to towards the door before stopping. "I'm moving out in a week," he informed Draco, who kept staring outside and not at his friend. "Rolf owled me the other day about some research opportunity in the Amazon. I'm leaving the day after the party."

"When will you be back?"

"In England? One to two years most likely. This place? Consider this our last time rooming together."

Draco heard Theo walk away but did not turn around. His focus was fixed on the woman in the garden talking as if someone else was there.

* * *

Theo took it upon himself to deliver Hermione Granger's invitation. It was for that reason, and a couple others, he found himself sitting in the chairs outside her office. The door opened. "Talula, is my two o'clock here?"

"Mr. Nott is sitting right here," the secretary chirped.

Hermione waved him to come in. She slammed the door behind him and rubbed her head. "She is too chipper," the MLE deputy head groaned.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten rid of your old secretary," She glared at him. "That's not the main reason why I am here."

Hermione sat in her desk and gestured for Theo to sit across from her. "Then tell me, Mr. Nott, why you are here? I am a busy woman."

"Not today," Theo chuckled. "Unless some emergency popped up since this morning when you're office opened, I am your only booked appointment. Thursdays are extremely slow and agonizing for you, according to Draco, because you rarely have any appointments and files to keep you busy."

"And what else has Mr. Malfoy told you?"

"Not much. I've only talked to him twice in the past few days: to tell him I was moving out and to calm him down when we took Narcissa to St. Mungo's emergency room yesterday," He saw her mood shift.

"Narcissa? Is she okay?"

"Why do you care?" he asked. "You're the one who left. She keeps asking for you, by the way. Draco had to remind her three or four times a day now that you are no longer coming around. It just doesn't stick. Nothing does anymore, actually. She barely remembers me, and I'm her second son."

Hermione gulped. Theo saw her lip quiver. She opened her mouth to speak but Theo quickly started to talk again. "The main reason I came here is to have these permits filed."

He handed her a stack of parchments. "Permits for what?"

"I'm leaving the country in a few days to do research in the Amazons with Rolf, and Luna most likely. Those two are quite serious these days. And before you ask, yes those permits belong in the MLE. I filed my one in International Cooperation and Relations for travel and Magical Creatures for research. These are a safety net in case I get into trouble then the British Ministry can call me back no problem and that when I come back and there are any bad spells and curses evidently used with my wand I will be tested with truth serum and memories before standing trial."

"You're leaving?" she stuttered.

He nodded. "I got a job, for now, just like you wanted. I'm moving out, just like he wanted. I leave Sunday morning," He handed her the invitation. "I know it's short notice but this is the invitation for Saturday's solstice charity event. Narcissa went through and made all the plans after you left and her health took a drastic turn. We'd appreciate it if you would attend."

"I saw the article about it in the Prophet the other day. It said everyone is invited. Why do I get an invitation?"

"Because you deserve more of an invite than a sentence. Come, Hermione. For me, for her, and even for him. You know you need to."

"Theo—"

"It's an event to go to war orphans, both wizard and creature," He smirked as she glared at him. He knew he had her trapped now.

"Damn you, Theodore Thantos Nott."

"I'll see you Saturday evening, Ms. Granger. Have a good day."

* * *

 **Decided to throw in a Theo POV, and there may be a Hermione POV next chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review.**


	12. Sloth

Draco moved around the hospital like a sloth. He mainly stayed put in a chair outside his mother's room. "How is she?" Draco asked when the healer came out.

The healer sighed. "I have no idea what happened but she is more or less back to stage one. I saw for a while she was good as normal, but that is no longer the case. All you can do is take her home and try not to induce her into a catatonic state."

Draco's face fell. "So there's nothing to be done?"

The healer nodded. "I'm really sorry, Draco. It will take a miracle to get your mother better now. Perhaps whatever made her better before should make a reappearance. She's asking for you by the way. Bring her back in a week."

The healer walked away leaving a distraught Draco behind. "How is she?" He looked up and saw Theo standing there.

"Horrible. She's a mess and it's all Granger's fault."

"How is it her fault?" Theo sat across from him.

"She's the one who left, which caused her to turn back to the beginning."

"How do you know it wasn't seeing you sad and hopeless?"

"Are you blaming me?" Draco snapped. "This isn't my fault!"

"I'm not blaming you, Draco. Sometimes this shit happens. You need to to get yourself together though and be strong for her."

Draco sighed. "I don't know what to do, Theo. What do I do?"

"I can't help you," Theo replied.

"Why not? You always help me with everything. Why not now? Don't you want her to get better?" Draco demanded.

"I do, Draco, you know that," Theo sighed. "Narcissa is my second mother, but it's time you realize that sometimes people can't always help. I already told you I am leaving in a few days, and call me selfish, but I cannot give up this opportunity. And I always help with everything. Who helped you with the Hermione situation, every aspect of it? Me. Who listened to you cry in the seventh floor corridor when you just wanted to give up sixth year? Me. Who taught you the hex that made Hermione's teeth giant? Me. Who fixed your nose when she broke it because you were too chicken to go to Pomfrey? Me. Do I need to continue?" Draco stayed quiet. "I'm going to go see Narcissa and then I'm leaving. Rolf has an extra bedroom."

"But you said you would leave after the event Saturday!" Draco shouted.

"I'll still go to the event, Draco, but I think you need you need to do some thinking," Theo stepped into the room for a minuted before coming back out. "You'll always be my brother and best friend, Draco. Maybe this makes me a shitty friend but I've been alone all my life except for once when I was in love."

"Sixth year?" Draco asked and thought of how his best friend had acted during that time.

Theo nodded. "You remember Tracey Davis?"

"Quiet girl. She spent most of her time in the library like Granger. She was in our class until after Christmas break sixth year. Snape said her parents pulled her out," Draco stated what he remembered. "She was a half-blood too, not that it matters."

"Her parents didn't pull her out. She was murdered because I didn't join the ranks," Theo said quietly. "Love is a tricky thing, Draco. It isn't until it is on the line that you realize how much you have of it for a person. I got to watch the girl I loved die in front of me. I had a crush on Tracey since first year. I took Care of Magical Creatures because she took it. It was by fault that I grew to love creatures so much."

"You took her to the Yule Ball fourth year," Draco said.

"Because I grew a pair and asked her out," Theo chuckled. "She said yes the seventh time I asked her. Seven times I asked her! I think she started saying no for fun after the third time just to see how pathetic I could become. I always thought I was only infatuated with her because that's what love does—it sneaks up and you don't realize you have fallen until you already have. I didn't realize it until I held her cold body in my arms. I may have only been 16 at the time but I knew it was love."

"I loved Granger," Draco said quietly.

"You do," Theo agreed. "She's asleep right now. I'll see you Saturday night. Owl me if something serious happens. I'm still here for you, just not right there next to you."

Draco walked into his mother's room once Theo left. Narcissa looked as pale as the sheets, and her cheek bones were visible through her skin. She was frail and dainty. Draco sighed and took her hand in his.

Perhaps Theo was right that this was not _completely_ Hermione Granger's fault. Her abrupt departure was a sort of catalyst to the situation. It broke Draco as much as it broke his mother. Seeing her the Monday after his return acting cold like he was the cruel boy of their youth hurt him deeply.

He didn't realize he had feelings for her until the day she got him out the restaurant Astoria and Cassius were entering undetected. He didn't know what he felt then but it was something. Though being the coward he was, he ignored it all as the signs grew more evident. It wasn't until she agreed to fly with him and got to know her as a person he knew he liked her. Seeing her dressed up for dinner that night is when he knew that there was a chance for something more.

He felt comfortable around her. He didn't feel that way with anyone who was female, except his mother of course. Then she ran out right as he was going to tell her where he stood. Then she left with only two words left behind. I'm sorry. Those were pathetic words. They meant nothing.

Narcissa's hand twitched. "Draco?"

He leaned forward. "I'm right here mother."

"Where am I?"

"St. Mungo's," he explained. "You haven't been doing so well lately. You're better now, and the healer gave the all clear for you to come home."

"Oh good. I need to get the house ready for our event," she smiled. "Let's go home my darling son."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Ginny said. "You start to actually enjoy your vacation and time with Malfoy."

"And go on a really great date with him after going with the charade because you start to feel something for him," George continues.

"To only leave midway through dinner and get run out by his ex," Angelina finished.

Hermione nodded. The three looked at each other and then back to her. "You're pathetic," they all said simultaneously.

"How am I pathetic?" Hermione demanded.

"You let his ex, the girl who cheated on him and wanted to make him look like a fool to the whole community, say somethings to you that made you second guess everything," Ginny exclaimed.

"We get you were freaking out because you've been on three dates since you and Ron split," George said. "Horrible choices as you know. Oliver Wood has had a flame for Katie Bell for years and is heavily involved in quidditch, that muggle was stupid, and Justin Finch-Fletchley is too chirpy and kind for you. None of them challenged you."

"What really makes you pathetic is the timing of your leaving to calm yourself down. It was obvious he was going to tell you he had feelings for you," Angelina answered.

Hermione flopped down on George and Angelina's couch and groaned. She peeked over at the trio sitting at the table. "There's no way that's what he was going to say."

"Oh he was definitely going to tell you that," George chuckled. "Don't question how I know. It's a guy thing. He probably took that as you not feeling the same way. Leaving without an explanation probably solidified what he thought you thought of him."

"I left a note!"

"It was a stupid one," Ginny argued. "And then you fired him! Harry told me about that. He hates your new secretary and actually wishes Malfoy would come back."

"Me too," Hermione mumbled.

"Then why did you fire him?"

"Because I didn't want to see his face," she sighed. "I didn't want to admit what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have let what Astoria said get to me. I shouldn't have let my fear for caring for someone again get to me."

"First, I have no idea why you let what Astoria said get to you. Yes she said that Draco still loved her and that can scare people when they care for that person. All she wanted to do was plant that seed of doubt, and she did," Angelina explained. "You're the one who let it grow. You made it more drastic than it actually was. You should've told her to screw off. Instead you let her win. You're a strong and amazing woman, Hermione. I think Malfoy may have realized that."

"Are you going to the solstice charity event?" George asked. Hermione nodded. "Good so are we. Ron's not because it is a Malfoy function. Angie and I, Bill and Fleur, and Gin and Harry are the only ones of us going. You have to apologize to Malfoy."

"There's no way he would want to speak to me after everything that has happened," she cried. "Especially with his mother. Theo told me today that she's took a turn for the worse. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault, Hermione. Sometimes those things just happen," Ginny said. "Though it probably looks that way to Malfoy."

"What am I going to do? I screwed this up."

"Apologize," Ginny suggested.

"Let him know how you feel," Angelina added.

George smirked. "In his words, 'Go with it, Granger'. Don't think, Hermione. You can't think love and feelings out. You just have to start swinging. You go to that event and you get Malfoy alone. Then you tell him whatever you need to so you both can feel better. Make this right because I can only imagine how he has felt these few weeks if his feelings stood where yours are."


	13. Chicken

Draco was scared to see her, if she even showed up. Of course she is going to show up, he thought. You're a chicken, Draco. An absolute chicken he was. He glanced around the ballroom and took another sip of wine. There were already at least a hundred people in attendance.

He saw his mother dancing with Theo. They were next to a blonde woman and sandy colored man, both dressed in odd outfits. Draco realized it was Rolf Scamander, Theo's friend, and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood. He spotted Potter and several Weasleys and spouses sitting around a table. He didn't see her with them. Luckily he hadn't seen Astoria or Cassius either.

"A sickle for your thoughts," Draco turned around, completely forgetting Blaise was working the bar. "Do you need another glass?"

"No. I want something stronger."

Blaise laughed. "There is no way I am giving you anything stronger. Remember what happened that one night when you and Hermione got wasted at the bar? Do you know how many complaints I got about a couple who was trashed and ordering 'slippery nipples' and trying to get guests to drink them? A shit ton!" Draco's face fell. He vaguely remembered that evening. "I shouldn't have brought her up. Fuck, shark at ten o'clock."

"What are you—"

"Hello Draco."

Draco took a deep breath before turning around. "Astoria, Cassius," He noticed the little girl in Cassius's arms. "Oh, you brought the little one too. What's her name again?"

"Amina," Astoria said proudly.

"It means trustworthy and faithful," Cassius added smugly.

"How delightful," he gritted. Draco turned to Blaise. "I need something strong and hard, Blaise."

"Where's Hermione, Draco?" Astoria asked. "I haven't seen her all night. I expected her to be here."

"She's—"

"Draco?" Speak her name and she comes. It was like the night in the restaurant all over again. He turned and saw her standing there. Her dress was green this time but she still looked the same. He still saw the beautiful woman she was. His heart ached.

"Hermione," Astoria said sweetly, "It didn't seem like you were going to show up."

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked. "This is for charity and I do know the people hosting the event. Why wouldn't I appear?"

Astoria stayed silent. "Come Cassius, perhaps we should take Amina home."

The duo watched the family leave the room. "You can scurry on back to your friends now. You did your Gryffindor duty and saved me from my foes. You can go back to having a good time doing good things. Go on now, Granger."

"So I'm Granger now?"

"I'm sorry. It should Ms. Granger. My mistake. Take care of yourself now," He nodded and walked off.

He heard the click of her heels following him. He turned out of the ballroom, hoping she would get the idea, but the sound of her heels hitting the floor didn't fade. He quickened his pace and headed for the gardens.

"Granger, I told you to go back to your friends," Draco huffed.

"Dance with me," she blurted.

He crooked his head. "What?"

She shifted a little. "That first night there was that luau. We never finished dancing because of Astoria and Cassius. We had hardly even started. You owe me a dance, and I owe you an explanation."

"There's no music," he said. "We'd have to go back inside and I'm not having that conversation with you inside."

"We don't need music to dance," she persisted. "Please Draco, let me explain."

Draco sighed. "50 galleons for the dance and 7 sickles for every minute of conversation. All of it goes to charity."

"Are you seriously going to charge me for a dance and an explanation?"

"Yes," he said bluntly.

"Fine," she huffed. Draco took one of her hands and placed his other one on her hip. She placed her lone hand on his shoulder. They started taking steps but stayed silent.

"I know I'm sorry doesn't mean a thing but I truly am," she began. "I'm sorry I ran away. I'm sorry I fired you. I'm sorry for all the pain that has happened to you. I wish I didn't hurt you the way I did, and don't say I didn't because you were...are hurt. I was scared. I only helped you at first because I felt bad about your mother, but then I got attached to her and to Theo and to you. I wasn't expecting that. I wasn't expecting you to be great. I didn't realize I was falling until it was too late. I got scared because I'm not used to caring about people in that way. I told you how things with Ron went, and it's been five years since he and I ended things. In those five years I only went on three dates with three very different guys. You scared me, and I mean that in a good way. I got up during dinner because I could just feel that you had something to say and I needed a minute to collect myself because I didn't know if it would be good or bad. I was an emotional wreck on the inside.

"Astoria was in there too. Have you ever noticed how pretty she is? I'm sure you have because you did date her and were engaged. She's prettier than me. She has better blood than me. Why would you go for someone like me when there are other people like her out there? I think she noticed my fear because she told me you could never care for or love me properly because you still cared for and loved her. She walked out after that. It wasn't much but it still put fear into me. I know I shouldn't have believed her after everything you had said moments before, but part of me couldn't handle the fear that she could possibly be right. I left and ran to the room. I packed everything up, wrote that pathetic note, and got in line for the next portkey out of there. I know I shouldn't have fired you, because I regret that a lot now. Talula is too chipper. It gets annoying. I did it in a cowardly way because I couldn't bare the idea of seeing you after everything. I did it for my own selfish and cowardly reasons. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I had to tell you what happened and what you mean to me, and you mean a lot to me, Draco Malfoy. I'm sorry."

He stared at her. The glow from the setting sun washed over her face. He saw the tears welling up in her eyes. He wiped away the one falling down her cheek. He didn't know how to reply. He was angry and sad and happy she came back. "That's all she said?" he finally said at last. "She said one thing that you knew was not true, but you still believed her. You're suppose to be the brave Gryffindor, and you let fear take hold of you. You got rid of me because you couldn't fathom the idea of seeing me."

Draco sighed and one more of her tears away. "Granger, we can't go back in time and redo this. I've missed you, and I'm going to be the bigger person, because I really am trying to work on being better, and forgive you."

She smiled and pulled him a little closer. "But we aren't picking up at our last happy note," he continued. "It's going to take time to rebuild our trust, but I think we can get there with time. Let's try to be friends again and maybe something more if it comes that way. I shouldn't forgive you, we both know that, but I am because I want you in my life, Hermione Granger, in one way or another."

She hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her in return, but they kept on swaying. "I'm okay with this. Is there a chance you would like your job back? Talula gave me her resignation yesterday. She said I was a bitch and didn't like the negative aura that came off me."

Draco chuckled. "I have been very bored lately. Perhaps I will but I need to make sure my mother is okay."

"I completely understand. Theo told me what happened when he dropped off the invitation and his papers."

"It's not your fault," Draco said. Hermione grimaced. "Okay perhaps the stress of your abrupt departure played a part but it's not entirely your fault. She's going to get better. I know she is. Narcissa is very strong woman."

"Draco! Draco!" The pair looked towards the door and saw Theo rushing out. He spotted them. "It's your mother! There is something wrong with Narcissa!"


	14. Crup

When Draco was two, Narcissa bought him a crup. He loved the crup and had named it Dil, after the daffodils in the manor gardens that his mother was named after. He preferred the crup over the peacock his father had bought for him.

When Draco was four, his mother taught him how to ride a broom. It wasn't normal pureblood woman behavior but his mother wasn't a normal pureblood woman. Narcissa Malfoy was in her own category. His father joined in once Draco knew the basics to help teach him quidditch.

When Draco was five, she took him to the Malfoy Chateau in France. It was one of the few times he would see Narcissa not poised and proper. She took him to the estate on the Channel after that, which became their favorite place.

When Draco was six, they went to a Tutshill Tornados match for his birthday. They bought a box after that first game.

Memories of Draco's childhood replayed in his mind as he waited for news on his mother. "I am sure she's going to be okay, Draco," Hermione reassured him. She insisted on accompanying him and Theo to St. Mungo's. "Narcissa is a strong woman and a fighter."

"What if I lose her, Granger?" he whispered.

"You're not going to lose her," she answered. "I'm sure your mother is fine. Perhaps she fainted from exhaustion. Has she been eating and sleeping alright?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm an awful son," he moaned. "I don't know how my mother has been sleeping or if she's eating all right."

All of a sudden Draco started to laugh. "Are you okay?" Hermione asked. He was concerning her.

"What if she faked all of this?" he cackled. "What if she did this, still remembering you, to try and reunite us. That crazy witch collapsed to try and get me to see that I need someone to not leave me alone."

"There's no way your mother would do something like that. It's kind of barbaric."

"Then you've never met Narcissa Malfoy, the woman who will do crazy things to keep her family happy and together," Theo said, entering the area Hermione and Draco were waiting in. "The event was a success."

Draco nodded. "Good. Did you see a healer anywhere?"

Theo shook his head. "She's going to be fine."

"What exactly happened?" Hermione asked.

"She and I were dancing for a bit. I was explaining the details of my trip, which I have now postponed a week, and she got very excited. We saw you two leaving," Theo explained. "Your mother still remembers parts. In fact I believe she is getting better again. She watched the door the entire time. After about fifteen minutes she huffed and walked off. Next thing I know she's on the ground."

Draco groaned. "Damn woman. I swear she is going to meddle with my life until I am in the grave. Better check whatever she tries to give you, Granger. Mother won't be happy we are only friends."

"So you guys did make up," Theo cooed. "How sweet."

"We're only friends," Hermione clarified before turning her attention back to Draco. "Your mother wouldn't do anything like that. She's really sweet."

"The woman was in Slytherin for a reason," Draco reminded her. "My mother has always been underestimated, and you would think we'd remember to not underestimate her, but we never do."

"I'm glad you guys made up," Theo smiled.

"We're taking it slow," Draco informed him. "There is no need to rush this if we want it to become something more."

"I'll make sure to start coming up with a list of baby names when I am bored in the Amazon," Theo quipped.

"Excuse me?" Hermione shrieked.

"The bet, Granger," Draco reminded her. "Theo gets to name my first child."

"I pity the woman you marry and impregnate," Hermione smirked.

"Self pity isn't healthy, Granger," Draco jested.

"Self pity gives wrinkles. It's how I look so young," The trio looked up and saw Narcissa being wheeled out. She grinned when she saw Hermione sitting there. "Hermione dear, you look beautiful. Draco, have you told her how pretty she looks?"

He blushed. He hadn't. "You look beautiful, Granger," He leaned over and whispered to her. "And I mean it."

It was Hermione's turn to blush. "Your mother is fine, Mr. Malfoy," the healer informed. "And I mean completely fine. Her degression from the other day has reversed. A daily potion for next two months should finish the job. I'll get you the recipe."

"Why was she here tonight?" Draco asked.

The healer looked at his mother. "Would you care to explain to your son?"

Narcissa smirked. "It was an unnecessary trip. All is well now."

Draco shook his head. "We are only friends, mother. We agreed to take things slow, if it ever comes that far."

She only blinked. "All is _almost_ well now."

"You can take her home now. The potion recipe will be delivered tomorrow with the bill," the healer said and departed.

Draco helped his mother up. "No meddling, mother."

Narcissa tried to look innocent. "Meddle? I would do no such thing."

Draco huffed. "You'll be the death of me, mother."

"You may die after you have given me a grandchild. Theo darling, don't you have a trip?"

"I pushed it a week because I didn't know if you were okay," he said. "Though now this will give us time to come up with baby names."

Narcissa whipped towards Hermione. "I am not pregnant, Narcissa," Narcissa's face fell. "Those two made a bet the very first day we met. Theo believed you would remember me and Draco said you wouldn't. Theo gets to name your first grandchild now."

Narcissa glared at her son. "Why would you make a stupid bet? Had you no faith in me? How many times have I told you never to—"

"—to underestimate you," he finished. "All the time, mother. I didn't want you to remember her."

Narcissa scoffed. "That is no excuse for underestimating my abilities at healing. The healer had told you it was not a permanent illness."

"I'm sorry, mother."

"You are such a mama's boy," Hermione chuckled.

"Always has been," Narcissa chirped.

Theo smiled and leaned over to his best friend. "You're screwed with them," The two boys watched the women chat and disappear into the floo.

"I know," Draco agreed and smiled. He stepped into the floo. "But it might be worth it."

* * *

 **I wrote this chapter many different ways but this was the best one. I wanted it to end on a lighter moment. There's one chapter left; well, it's more of a bonus chapter/epilogue. It will be up very soon. To clarify something from last chapter: I never said Draco was an adonis or that Hermione wasn't pretty. She compared herself to Astoria and believed Astoria was prettier than her. It wasn't about how Draco looked.**


	15. Baby

Draco was at awe with the baby in his arms. The small child was asleep when his mother, father, and Theo walked in. Lucius had been released seven years prior to the surprise that his son was dating Hermione Granger. The shock had worn away when they married three years ago.

Theo reached for the small child. "I have been waiting ten years for this moment. Give me my godchild."

Narcissa swatted at him. "Hands off. I hold my grandchild first."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Hand your son over, Draco."

Draco handed the baby to Narcissa, whose eyes lit up. "Oh my boy. She's darling."

"She!" Lucius exclaimed. "A girl hasn't been born first...ever."

Draco smiled. "Well then I guess she is a very special Malfoy."

"We're just a very special family," his wife mumbled from her bed, slowly opening her eyes. "You'll be an important Malfoy: first Malfoy to have a daughter first and marry a muggle-born."

Draco nodded and kissed her cheek. "So, Theo, are you going to tell me my daughter's name?"

Theo grinned. "You can't complain because Hermione okayed the name."

"You asked for her opinion?"

"No. I made him tell me his suggestions because I wasn't going to have our child named Fortanuous Franklin Malfoy or Gilfrida Georgia Malfoy," Hermione said. "Some of those names were absolutely barbaric."

"Are you really keeping the Nott tradition with a _Malfoy_ child?" Draco asked.

Theo nodded. "You act like I will ever have a kid. The Nott line is most likely going to die with me. Anyway, meet Theodora Tracey Malfoy."

Draco was okay with Tracey as his daughter's middle name. He understood the significance to Theo, but… "Theodora? Theodora!" He turned to Hermione. "You agreed to Theodora?"

Hermione nodded. "Obviously since that is her name. We can call her Thea. This is your stupid bet. You shouldn't have underestimated your mother."

"Malfoy men never learn," Narcissa sighed. "They will always underestimate us."

"You're punishing our child!" Draco exclaimed.

"You are because you made a bet that allowed Theo to name your first child. Have fun explaining it to Thea when she asks why her name is Theodora because that is all you," Hermione smirked.

Lucius whispered to his wife, "She makes a good Malfoy."

Narcissa snorted. "Of course you underestimated her potential too," Narcissa glanced down at her granddaughter. "Life is going to be hard as a Malfoy woman, Thea. These men are going to underestimate you. Go with it because that is how you have control of everything. It's what your mum and I do."

 **End.**


End file.
